Painful Lies (Hiatus)
by TheDevilLord20
Summary: AU! Akashi, CEO of Rakuzan and a Mafia boss. Aomine, General Manager of Rakuzan and Akashi's personal assistant with a secret. Haruka, Akashi's secretary stuck in between the two men. Who will earn her love and trust?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Decided to write an AU for Kuroko no Basuke! If you guys are interested, please check out my other fanfics too! That would be awesome! Thanks! Reviews would be appreciated too, thanks! Also, would be nice to know who you guys would like Haruka to end up with! Akashi? Or Aomine? Let me know in your reviews!

* * *

Rakuzan

A top company in Tokyo that most would love to work in. Matsuoka Haruka, a small girl with a small dream, headed into the building and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the ninth floor. It was a miracle that Haruka's application for the job was accepted. She did horribly at the interview and wasn't expecting a letter to inform her of her first day of work.

Haruka took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the elevator stopped on at the ninth floor. She stepped out and headed to the Human Resource department and looked for her letter in her bag. She came up to a woman working at a desk and cleared her throat, getting the woman's attention. "How may I help you?" the woman asked, looking up from her computer.

"It's my first day here," Haruka explained and handed her letter over. "I was told to come to HR."

"You are at the right place," the woman said, moving back to her computer. "Can I have a proof of identity please?"

Haruka nodded and took out her driving license, handing it over. After the administration was completed, Haruka was given a staff card and was taken to her work place. They took the elevator and went up several more floors to the twentieth. As they came out, they bumped into a tanned man with dark blue hair in a suit.

"Ah, Aomine-san," the woman called out. The man turned around and looked at them. "This is Akashi-san's new secretary. Would you mind taking her to his office? I have a pile of work on my desk calling out to me."

The man, Aomine-san, smirked and nodded. The woman thanked him and told Haruka to follow him. "Aomine Daiki, general manager and Akashi's personal assistant," he introduced himself, holding his hand out for a shake.

Haruka took his hand and shook it gently. "Matsuoka Haruka...I'm guessing I'm Akashi's new secretary then."

"Guessing? Didn't you know what job you applied for?"

"They told me it's a secretary job but they didn't say who for."

Aomine nodded. "Ah...I understand. They wanted to weed out those who really wanted a job and those who only came so they could marry into the Akashi family."

Haruka kept quiet and nodded, following Aomine. Honestly, she was feeling a little shy around him. He was tall and very good looking with a deep voice. It took everything Haruka had to keep herself calm and to make sure her cheeks weren't turning red. Aomine led her to an office and knocked on the door before entering.

"The file you told me to get," Aomine said, blocking Haruka's view of the man behind the desk as he walked up to it. "And you have to sign this. Also, you have a lunch appointment today."

"I don't feel like a lunch appointment today. You can represent me instead, Daiki."

Haruka stepped a little to the side and tilted her head a little to try and catch a glimpse of her new boss. Both Aomine and the man behind the desk noticed her right away and looked at her. Surprised, Haruka straightened herself but the sudden movement was a little too much for Haruka to balance herself on her heels. She stumbled a little but stabled herself.

Haruka looked up and saw that Aomine already moved to try and catch her. She gave him a smile to reassure him that she was fine. That was when she finally got a good look of her boss. A red head with heterochromatic eyes in a black suit and a simple black tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. Haruka finally understood what Aomine meant by woman applying for the job to marry into the Akashi family. He was handsome and rich. What more could a girl ask for?

"Who is she, Daiki?" Akashi asked, going back to his work without a second look at Haruka. "I told you specifically that I don't want to see anyone today."

"She's your new secretary," Aomine said and beckoned Haruka to come closer. "Matsuoka Haruka-san."

"Konnichiwa," Haruka bowed a little. "I'm Matsuoka Haruka, your ne-"

"I've heard Daiki the first time, no need to repeat yourself again. I am neither deaf nor stupid," Akashi said. He then handed folders to Haruka, one after the other. "The bottom two files are the least important but I would like them to be electronised and saved onto this USB here. The two middle files are to be documented before being stored away. The top two files are the minutes taken at the recent meeting and I would like them typed up and given to me by this afternoon."

Haruka stood there, staring at Akashi. He looked up at her and frowned a little. "I-I'll get going," Haruka nodded, struggling a little with the folders. Aomine helped her and took the folders, walking out with her.

"And a cup of coffee," Akashi ordered.

~.~

After a meeting at the conference room, Akashi headed back into his office. Haruka was nowhere to be seen at her desk but Akashi didn't take much notice as he just walked into his huge office. He sat at his desk and saw that the folders he had given her earlier on were now back on his desk along with his USB. Akashi plugged the USB into his PC, checking the folders first.

As he read over the documents inside, Akashi couldn't help but feel his blood boiling. Not only were the data all wrong, she even made typos that a secretary for a CEO should never make. Taking the folders with him, Akashi got up and went out to Haruka's desk just as she returned from putting the other two folders away.

Akashi slammed the folders on her desk, making Haruka jump. "This is your first day and therefore, this will only be a warning. I hope that next time before you hand over these folders to me, you will check over your own mistakes. You're hired to work for me, not for me to correct your elementary mistakes. You're my secretary, not the other way round. I hope that in the future, I won't need to talk to you about this again or else you'll be fired. Understood?"

Haruka nodded, still a little stunned by Akashi's sudden temper. Akashi returned to his office as Haruka took a seat her desk, tidying up and looked at the folders that Akashi had returned to her. She saw that Akashi had circled all her mistakes, correcting them, on the documents. Without a second thought, Haruka quickly make amendments to them lest she got shouted at again.

Akashi sighed, closing his eyes in his chair and leaned back a little. The smell of coffee got to him and he opened his eyes, looking at the cup of coffee on his desk. He nearly forgot that he had told Haruka to get him the coffee as well. He sat up and picked up the mug. Thankfully, the coffee was still warm but not too hot that he couldn't drink it or else Haruka would get another earful again.

Akashi took a small sip of the coffee and stared at it. Of all the things that went wrong today, only the coffee was right. Akashi smiled a little to himself and took another sip before getting back to his work. With just a cup of coffee, Akashi had decided to forgive Haruka for all her mistakes.

By lunch time, Haruka's work load only increased as Akashi dumped more and more folders on her desk. Not to mention other people from many different departments had a lot of documents that needed Akashi's approval. Haruka had to sort them out before handing them over to Akashi as advised by a kind-hearted secretary from the finance department who was Akashi's temporary secretary before Haruka's appearance.

"Hello, princess," Aomine smiled, walking up to Haruka's desk and leaned on the wall, watching Haruka at work. He frowned and looked at his watch. "It's lunch time, princess, why are you still working?"

Haruka sighed, stopping for a short while. "Your boss," she sighed then corrected herself. "My boss is a lunatic. He keeps giving me more and more work. He keeps complaining as well," she pouted, looking at Aomine. "I don't think I'll have time for lunch today...guess 'll just take it as going on a diet."

Aomine shrugged, watching her for a while before leaving Haruka alone to her work. Fifteen minutes later, Aomine came back and placed a sandwich and a takeaway coffee in front of her. "It's not good for your body if you don't eat anything," he said. "No need to thank me or pay me back. Just eat up."

"Of all the people I've met on my first day, you're the nicest," Haruka smiled and opened the sandwich, taking a bite out of it. "Hm...BLT, how did you know I like BLT?"

"Just a guess," Aomine smirked. "I bought you latte as well, I hope that's your coffee."

"Oh that's definitely my coffee," Haruka nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. "Hm...the best latte ever! Where did you buy this, Aomine-san?"

Aomine placed a finger on his lips and Haruka frowned, pleading for him to tell but Aomine shrugged. That was when Akashi came out and frowned at the duo. He was holding yet another folder and placed it on Haruka's desk. "I want that back on my desk by the end of today," he ordered and looked at Aomine. "And Daiki, do you have nothing better to do than flirt with my secretary?"

"I came to see if you're free for lunch," Aomine said.

"Don't you have a lunch appointment to go for?" Akashi frowned. "I told you to go in place of me."

"Your client cancelled," Aomine shrugged. "If you don't want to go for lunch, I'll just sit here with Haruka-san. Don't worry, once lunch time is over, I'll leave her to her work."

Akashi watched the two and let out a sigh. "When you're done with your lunch, get me a cup of coffee," he said to Haruka.

~.~

"Welcome home," Chinatsu greeted when the front door opened.

Haruka stepped in and closed the door, dropping everything on the floor and took her heels off, lying down on the sofa and groaned to herself. "Chinatsu-san...help me..." she moaned. Chinatsu looked up from her magazine and stared at her flatmate. "Work is so hard..."

"You've got a job at Rakuzan. You should be happy. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position? I would love to work in Rakuzan too..."

"Not if you've met Akashi Seijuro..."

"Did you say Akashi Seijuro?" Chinatsu asked.

She was suddenly hyped up and looked through their pile of magazines. She flipped through each and every one of them until she finally found the one article she was looking for and shoved it in Haruka's face. "What is it?" Haruka frowned.

"Akashi Seijuro! CEO of Rakuzan. He's possibly the youngest to ever become a CEO in our country. Rakuzan was just an ordinary company until he came along. He made Rakuzan into what it is today. He's a total legend and miracle."

Haruka frowned and took the magazine from Chinatsu, reading through the article. "Che...so what if he has a good business mind? He's crazy up here, Chinatsu. He kept dumping more and more folders on my desk, asking me to type them up. My nails are ruined now! And he's a total coffee addict; he made me make him four cups of coffee today."

"Haruka, you're his secretary. If you're not typing, what do you expect to be doing?"

Haruka pouted and looked at her nails, upset that the nail polish had chipped off. "I expected typing but not that much in one day. I kid you not when I say I must have typed up like fifty different documents today. And another fifty because he wasn't satisfied with at least half of them. And my legs are killing me...running four times to the pantry and back to make coffee..."

"You're such a high maintenance secretary," Chinatsu sighed, shaking her head. "I wonder how long you can survive at this job."

"Don't you worry about me," Haruka grinned. "Because there's a cutie at work so I definitely won't be quitting or let myself get fired any time soon," she smiled brightly.

"Oh? A cutie? Do tell."

"His name is Aomine Daiki. He's tall and he's tanned. And he's super nice! He bought me lunch today because I was working through lunch for my crazy boss. He sat with me the entire lunch time and we chatted for so long."

"You're going to Rakuzan to work, Haruka. It sounds like you're there to fish for a guy."

Haruka giggled and denied the accusation. "What are we having for dinner?" she asked, looking at her friend. Chinatsu stared back and shrugged. Both girls sighed and stared at the ceiling together. "What are we going to do with our lives, Chinatsu-san...? We're both girls and we're both too lazy to cook."

"And we'll get fat on takeaway..."

"Should I call the sushi place?"

"I feel like pizza though."

"We had pizza last night."

"We can have pizza again."

Once again, both girls sighed. Both of them were too lazy to even call the pizza place.

~.~

Late into the night and Akashi was still at his office. His work, however, was not to keep an eye on the stocks or to look over the proposal for their next project. It was something that should be kept in the dark and had been since Akashi became the CEO of Rakuzan. It was also one of the reasons why Rakuzan became the top company in Tokyo.

Akashi leaned in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk as he waited for a phone call impatiently. When his phone rang, Akashi answered it, putting his phone next to his ear. "Yes?"

"It's done, Akashi."

"Well done, Kotaro."

"Check the account. The money has been transferred."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Kotaro. Wait for my call."

Akashi hung up on Kotaro and turned his laptop on. He logged on to the bank account and saw that like Kotaro said, the money has been transferred into the account. Akashi smirked a little and logged out, turning off the laptop before putting it into the drawer of his desk, locking it. At that time, his phone started ringing again and Akashi frowned since he wasn't expecting another call.

"Aka-chin, we have trouble."

"What is it, Atsushi? You're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency."

"It is an emergency. It's Haizaki."

Akashi cursed as he hung up and got up, putting on his suit jacket and left his office, heading up to meet up his rival, Haizaki Shogo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

Haizaki smirked a little to himself, looking at the defeated Kise under his foot. He stepped a little harder on Kise's back and looked at the other guys. "Are you not going to come and help him, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara did not reply and looked at Kise. It was Akashi's orders to never help the weak. The weak would stay weak unless they stand up by themselves. Those were Akashi's words exactly. Kise knew those words off by heart himself but just at that moment, he couldn't help but feel pissed that he was labelled as weak. Especially by Haizaki.

The door swung open to the VIP room in the club and Akashi strolled in with his hands in his pockets. His underlings, including Murasakibara, straightened up themselves and bowed, greeting him. Akashi simply walked past them and sat down in the booth, looking at Haizaki as his eyes slowly looked down to Kise under Haizaki's foot.

"My, my, my. Why if it isn't the high and mighty Akashi Seijuro. Came to rescue your pathetic groupie?"

"No," Akashi answered simply, looking rather relaxed. "I came because I've been told that someone is causing trouble on my territory. I'm here to teach that brainless twig a lesson."

Haizaki frowned and stepped harder on Kise, rubbing his foot in. "So you don't care about this pathetic little puppy?"

"What do we teach in Rakuzan?" Akashi asked. No one answered and they avoided looking at their leader. "I want an answer. What do we teach in Rakuzan? Ryouta?"

"The weak would stay weak...unless th-they stand up by themselves," Kise coughed out.

"How meaningful," Haizaki said, looking at Akashi. "I don't care what kind of brainwashing you do to your groupie. All I care about is that your groupie has been invading into Fukuda land. I'm here to teach _you_ a lesson about taking what isn't yours."

"Is it my fault that you are useless in protecting your own land?" Akashi asked, looking at Haizaki, his face expressionless. "Is it my fault that your underlings are even more pathetic than my puppies? Is it my fault that Rakuzan happens to be the most powerful be it in the light or the dark?"

Haizaki snarled and glared at Akashi. "I want your people off my land, Akashi. The next time I see one of your guys in my territory, it won't just be an easy beating. You might have to start recruiting new men to replace them."

"That's a big talk for someone who can't even protect his own land," Akashi said. Haizaki kicked Kise one more time before letting him go and looked to his underlings, signalling for them to go. "Before you go, I thought I'd just tell you this. You'll run into some bad news when you get home. Seems like the police found one of your meth labs," Akashi smirked. "Courtesy of the CEO of Rakuzan. You're welcome."

~_Few Days Later_~

Haruka was slowly getting the hang of her work and was getting less and less complaints from Akashi. Oddly enough, even though she was increasing Akashi's workload by making mistakes in her own work, Akashi had yet to fire her like he had threatened on her first day. Instead, he would order her to make a cup of coffee for him instead.

After his fourth cup of coffee before lunch, Haruka came into his office with a cup of water and placed it in front of Akashi. Her boss looked up at her and frowned a little. "Did I ask for this?" he asked and looked in the cup, frowning even more. "It's not coffee."

"It's water," Haruka said and pushed the cup toward Akashi, giving him a small smile hoping that he wouldn't lash out on her again. "You've been drinking too much coffee and that's not good for you. Water's good for you."

Akashi stared hard at her before looking away, going back to his work on his computer. "Leave it and go back to work," he said. Haruka stared at Akashi, surprised that he would accept her care. She was expecting another scolding but instead, was let off without a word of anger. She smiled softly to herself and let out a soft squeal as she quickly returned to her desk outside Akashi's office.

Akashi stared after Haruka and smiled a little to himself, shaking his head. Outside, Haruka giddily sat down on her chair and squealed to herself before getting back to work, all fired and ready to type. Aomine walked in just then and saw the little show Haruka thought no one would see. He smirked and little and walked up to her desk, peering over her computer.

"Someone's a happy little kitten," he said, startling Haruka who was in the zone. "What made our princess so happy?"

"Akashi-san didn't shout at me today," Haruka whispered and Aomine leaned in to listen. "And he listened to me. He had water instead of coffee. It's not good for his body to have so many cups of coffee in a day. He drank four cups of coffee and it's only morning!"

"You sure do care a lot for Akashi. Your attitude to him has changed since your first day," Aomine said. If Haruka knew him better, she would hear the jealousy in his voice but instead, she let it pass and smiled at Aomine. "Are you one of those girls who have a crush on Akashi now?"

"Of course not!" Haruka said. She wrote something down on a post-it note and stuck it on Aomine's sleeve, smiling at him. "This book store has that magazine you're looking for. Horihata Mai, am I right? It's a bit awkward if I buy it for you so I'm giving you the address instead."

Aomine looked at the post-it that had the address written on and smirked, looking back to Haruka. "What should I do without you, Ruka-hime?" he grinned. Haruka looked stunned when she heard the nickname and could only blush, continuing on with her work. "Do you like that nickname? Only I can use it, okay?" Haruka nodded and hooked her pinky onto Aomine's much bigger one and tapped her thumb on his to seal the promise.

"I know this new burger place that does Teriyaki burger. Should we have lunch together today?" she asked. "My treat?"

Before Aomine could reply, Akashi came out from his office and frowned, looking at the two. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with my secretary? She has enough work to do as it is and you're distracting her, Daiki." Aomine stepped away from Haruka's desk and smiled a little at Akashi. "What are you here for?"

"Tetsu ran into some problem with Teiko. He wants to call for a meeting here but he wanted me to talk to you about it first before the meeting," Aomine explained.

"Then come in and leave my secretary alone," Akashi said. Aomine nodded and headed into the office. Akashi was about to go in when he stopped, looking at Haruka. "Don't make any appointments for lunch. You're having lunch with me."

"Oh? But Aomine-san and I..."

"Did you not understand me?" Akashi asked.

"No..." Haruka whispered and nodded. "Okay then, no appointments for lunch..."

Haruka's liveliness instantaneously dissipated as she went back to work, waiting for lunch time to come around. Like Aomine said, her attitude to Akashi had changed since her first day at work but it didn't change the fact that Aomine was still the nicest person to her. Haruka couldn't deny the little crush she was developing for Aomine but it seemed like Akashi had noticed and tried to separate them.

About an hour later, Aomine came out from Akashi's office and closed the door behind him. He looked over to Haruka who was now depleted of energy and placed her head on her desk. "Oi, oi," Aomine frowned, kicking her chair gently. "If Akashi saw you like this, you won't be having such a nice day after all."

"I'm no longer having a nice day anyway," Haruka pouted. "Looks like we have to find another day to go to that burger place," she sighed, sitting up. "Akashi-san asked me to have lunch with him today. Sorry, Aomine-san."

Aomine shrugged and gave her a small smile. "It's okay," he said. "We'll just go another time," he smiled. "Looks like I'm going to have competition."

"It's not competition if I don't acknowledge the other guy," Haruka stated, smiling at Aomine. "Go back to work or he'll nag us again," she said, pushing Aomine away. As he was walking away, Haruka called out to stop him.

"Missing me already?" Aomine smirked.

"You wish," Haruka muttered and handed him a folder. "This is the minutes from your meeting yesterday. I typed it up and Akashi-san said to give a copy to you as well."

Aomine smiled, taking the folder and nodded. "Thanks," he said and kissed his hand, throwing the kiss to her as if he was throwing a basketball. Haruka giggled a little and looked back to her computer, working quietly.

~_Lunch_~_  
_

Haruka sat uncomfortably at the table and looked around the restaurant while Akashi, who was sat opposite to her, looking at the menu. "Have you chosen what you want?" Akashi asked. Haruka quickly looked back to the menu and cleared her throat. Akashi looked up from the menu a little and glanced at Haruka, smirking a little.

"Um...I'll have the spaghetti..." Haruka said. "Oh...but the salmon looks really good. Maybe I should have a salad instead...ah, but I really wanted a burger today," she pouted, looking through the menu. "I'll have the salmon."

Akashi raised an eyebrow and nodded, beckoning the waiter over. "She'll have the salmon and I'll have the steak. I'd like to have an espresso and she'll take a latte."

"Actually, can we just have water?" Haruka said, looking at the waiter. "No coffee, just water." Akashi frowned at Haruka but she managed to keep herself calm. "You drank too much coffee already. And I already had my cup of coffee this morning so I'm good. Water should be just fine for us."

In the end, Akashi went with what Haruka said. They sat in silence awkwardly as Haruka rocked a little in her seat, looking down at her phone. She smiled a little to herself and was happily replying to a text message. "Who is it?" he asked, taking a sip from the glass of water brought to them by the waiter. Haruka looked up from her phone and blinked, putting her phone away quickly.

"No one," Haruka replied and forced a smile. "Um...can I ask you something, Akashi-san?"

"Go on."

"Why did you ask me to have lunch with you?"

Akashi took another sip from the glass of water and looked at Haruka. "I'd like to know more about you," Akashi said. "You're my secretary after all. Once I get to know more about you, I'll know if we'll get along or not."

"I've worked for you for almost a week now. You only want to know more about me to see if we would get along now?" Haruka frowned. "And if we don't get along? Are you going to fire me? Your reason better not be because she won't make me coffee!"

Akashi chuckled, smirking at her. "Don't worry, I think I'd get along with you just fine. And even if I didn't get along with you, I'm addicted to the coffee you make now so I don't think I can fire you."

"Is that why you drink four cups in one morning? It's not good for you. I limit myself to two cups of coffee a day. One in the morning and maybe one at lunch time. Most of the time, I only have one cup."

"Where did you learn to make coffee?"

They were conversing comfortably now as the waiter came with their food, putting the plates in front of them. Haruka was acting a little more natural around Akashi now and they kept the conversation going until Akashi mentioned Aomine. "Huh? We're just friends," Haruka said, finishing off the last piece of salmon. "Why would you ask about him?"

"You guys seem really close, that's it."

"Aomine-san was...theoretically the first person I befriended since I worked here," Haruka explained. "He's still my only friend in the entire company. Aomine-san said it's because I'm your secretary," she said then blinked. "Oh...sorry..."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Akashi shrugged. "Aomine had made fun of it as well. I don't see a problem with it. I'm the CEO of Rakuzan, do you expect me to be friendly? If I am friendly, most would want to take advantage of me or wouldn't take me seriously. Either way, people would still spread rumours about me. If so, why not be the stoic and scary CEO? At least then they will still listen to me."

"You can still be nice," Haruka mumbled, gulping down her glass of water. "Maybe...you should try smiling more." Akashi raised an eyebrow and Haruka grinned. She poked the ends of her lips and pushed them up, forcing a smile on her face. Akashi followed her example and smiled though it looked very unnatural. Haruka frowned and couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's better if you don't smile, actually. You look like a serial killer."

Akashi glared immediately and Haruka giggled even more. "What now?"

"You have sauce on your cheek," she laughed, pointing at his face. "Wait," she said, getting the napkin and leaned over the table, wiping Akashi's cheek for him. "There you go," she smiled. "But seriously, how can someone look better when they don't smile?"

"I'm still your boss. Don't forget that."

~.~

Haruka hummed as she stepped into her house, doing a little dance before kicking her heels off. She threw her keys into the air and let them drop to the floor as she dance into the living room. Chinatsu came out from the kitchen with a tub of ice cream in her hands. Haruka went up to her friend and grabbed Chinatsu's shoulders, spinning her around.

"Oi! What's with you being so happy?" Chinatsu frowned, stumbling to stable herself. "You were still whining about your boss yesterday."

"My boss? Akashi-san? Ah...he's actually not that bad," Haruka said, finally jumping onto the sofa and let out a sigh. "Ah...I didn't even realise how tired I am..." she mumbled and looked at Chinatsu. "Is that my ice cream?!"

Chinatsu grinned and dug her spoon into the tub, taking a big spoonful. "You don't need the ice cream. You have Aomine-san and Akashi-san. It's a bit annoying listening to you talk about them...I really doubt your taste in guys sometimes, Haruka..."

"Chinatsu-san! You approve of Akashi-san though."

"He's not too bad," Chinatsu said. "But he needs to smile more."

Haruka immediately shook her head. "No...he should never smile. He looks like he's going to kill you when he smiles. He's better looking when he's frowning."

"Oh? Is Akashi-san winning over Aomine-san?" Chinatsu gasped. "But wait, I don't even know how this Aomine-san looks like..." Haruka sat up and went on her phone, going onto her Facebook and showed Aomine's profile to Chinatsu. "Oh? Is he a foreigner? I assumed he's Japanese from his name."

"He's Japanese," Haruka said, taking her phone back. "He said he used to play basketball on the street a lot so he became tanned."

"They're both good looking," Chinatsu pouted. "I wish I work in Rakuzan...I bet there are a lot of good looking guys there."

"Let's worry about dinner for tonight."

"Ah, that problem again...Chinese?"

"Do we have the number for takeaway?"

"It's not saved on my phone. We'll have to look for it."

Haruka sighed and looked over to Chinatsu. "Should we just order pizza again?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

Pushing the trolley around, Haruka picked and threw things in without looking. It was the weekend which meant a day off for her but they had ran out of food at home and Chinatsu was being a whiny child, forcing Haruka to go grocery shopping by herself. She didn't have a list of groceries to buy so she walked up and down near the aisles of canned food and instant noodles, stocking up on those instead.

After half an hour of walking around in the supermarket, Haruka only ended up with four bags of canned food and instant noodles along with junk foods. Since she was by herself, Haruka had to heave four bags of grocery shopping for about twenty minutes before she got home. She sighed, putting down her bags of groceries to adjust her scarf.

Just then, she heard some noises coming out from an alley nearby and frowned. She picked up her bags and went over to alley, peeking in to see what was going on. It was dark in the alley but Haruka would make out a few figures; one standing and the rest on the floor. "Atsushi, Ryouta, get up. We're going now." The figures were heading out of the alley and Haruka gasped, trying to get away before they saw her. "You there."

Haruka froze and groaned internally. She was contemplating whether or not she should run away or stay at the scene but Haruka's legs were not listening to her as they stay rooted to the ground. She even slowly turned around to face the mysterious figures. "Oh! Akashi-san!"

"Haruka?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning slightly and looked at the two men next to him. "Who are they? Oh my...are they okay?"

Akashi looked at Murasakibara and Kise next to him. "They'll survive," he stated. His eyes slowly looked down to the bags that Haruka was holding and looked to Murasakibara and Kise who automatically went up to Haruka, scaring her a little, and took the bags for her.

"Oh no..." she blinked, frowning slightly. "Hey! Give it back! Are you stealing my groceries, Akashi-san? You're the CEO of Rakuzan!"

"They're just helping out," Akashi said. "Where's your house? We'll crash there for a while. Don't worry, we won't stay overnight. We just need a place to stay while we get these two stitched up."

Haruka stared at them and blinked. Akashi took her arm and pushed her gently, making her lead the way. Haruka, for some reason, didn't reject them and walked them to her house. As she walked up to her front door, about to unlock the door, she stopped and frowned at Akashi. "Wait. I'm not at work now! I don't have to listen to you."

"Haruka."

"Yes sir!"

She quickly opened the door and the three men stepped in. Murasakibara and Kise naturally went to the kitchen to put down the groceries. Murasakibara took a look in the bags and frowned. "You only have canned food and instant noodles..."

"Are you back, Haruka?" Chinatsu asked, coming down the stairs. "I'm hungry, did you get cup noodles for me?" she asked. Chinatsu looked up from her phone and blinked. She was only wearing a t-shirt with no bottoms except for her underwear. "HARUKA!" she screamed, running up the stairs to her room quickly. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MATSUOKA HARUKA!"

"That's Chinatsu, my friend and house mate," Haruka sighed softly.

When Chinatsu was fully clothed, they sat together in the living room. Haruka had the first aid kit out and sat next to Kise, taking a look at his bruises and cuts. There was a cut on his lip and cheek and several others on his arms with quite a few bruises but nothing too bad. She took out the disinfectant and started cleaning Kise's wound for him.

"You have a handsome face...you really shouldn't be fighting like that and ruin your face," Haruka mumbled as she placed a plaster over his cut on his cheek. "Why were you fighting anyway? Akashi-san, you're a CEO of a big company. Are you sure it's okay for you to be fighting on the street?"

"We got into a little trouble and Akashicchi came to help," Kise explained. "By the way...are you Akashicchi's new secretary?"

"Hai," Haruka smiled. "I'm Matsuoka Haruka. Nice to meet you."

"You're better than the last one! His old secretary is...old. And stingy and unpleasant," Kise frowned and was almost pouting. Haruka stared at him and giggled a little, shaking her head. "Akashicchi, you'll keep her, right?"

Haruka got up and walked over to Murasakibara. Although he was sat down, his height was no joke and Haruka ended up attending to his cuts and bruises. Murasakibara had less injuries than Kise and she was soon done with them. The final person was Akashi and Haruka went over to him. She frowned, moving his face from side to side, searching for cuts and bruises.

Kise and Murasakibara stared as no one had ever done that to Akashi before. Not to mention that Akashi just sat there, letting Haruka move him freely as she checked him for injuries. In fact, they had a theory that Akashi was secretly enjoying Haruka touching him. "It's here," Akashi said, raising his hand and showed her his knuckles when Haruka literally searched all over his body.

"You could have told me earlier," Haruka muttered.

While she was attending to his wound, they two naturally started talking, shutting everyone else out. Chinatsu leaned in closer to Kise and Murasakibara while staring at the boss and secretary. "You guys are seeing what I'm seeing, right?" They nodded in reply. "I've never seen Haruka like this...That bitch never treated me that nice before."

"Aka-chin has never been like this before," Murasakibara mumbled.

"Has Akashicchi ever smiled like that?" Kise frowned.

"She has chosen," Chinatsu nodded. "CEO is better than general manager any day."

Murasakibara and Kise looked at Chinatsu, frowning, then looked at each other, frowning even more.

~_Next Day_~

Haruka stretched, warming up her muscles before her run. It was the first time ever both Haruka and Chinatsu were running together in the morning, on a Sunday nonetheless. Haruka was up for it since they were being too lazy and unhealthy but Chinatsu was yawning, sitting on a bench as she watched Haruka stretched.

"You'll pull a muscle if you don't stretch, Chinatsu-san," Haruka said, stretching her arms and bend to the side. "Come on, we said we would do this to be fitter. You will a bikini body by summer, don't you?"

"But it's winter!" Chinatsu whined. "Why can't we wait until it's warm at least?"

"Because then you'll complain about it being too hot. Come on, don't be lazy," Haruka said, pulling Chinatsu up from the bench.

As soon as her friend was up, Haruka jogged off, leaving Chinatsu behind her. Chinatsu frowned, and ran after Haruka, lagging behind significantly. After an hour, Haruka stopped near a water fountain and panted heavily. It had been a while since she was out running and she had forgotten how unfit she had became ever since moving in with Chinatsu.

Her breathing wasn't calming down at all and Haruka pulled her inhaler out, puffing twice and took in a deep breath. "My, my, Ruka-hime!" Haruka jumped and turned around, looking at Aomine who was all sweaty from his morning exercise too. Haruka shoved her inhaler back into her pocket and smiled at Aomine. "Do you live near here?" he asked.

"I live about two blocks from here," Haruka said, walking over to the water fountain and drank some water from it. "Do you live near here?"

"I live over there," Aomine smiled, pointing to a building that was right next to the park. "You see the very top floor?" he smirked. Haruka's eyes widened, thinking that he lived in the pent house. "I live about ten floors below it," he laughed. Haruka punched his arm and laughed along with him. "I've never seen you running before."

"Oh well..." Haruka laughed sheepishly. "I only just started. Chinatsu-san and I were getting unfit so we decided to run together," she smiled then panicked and looked around. "Where's Chinatsu-san?"

Not too far away, Chinatsu was literally dragging herself to Haruka and Aomine. She collapsed onto a bench nearby, panting heavily and couldn't even get a word out. "Y-you...you didn't...didn't wait for me...oh my god...I-I think...think...my god...I'm going to die..." Chinatsu wheezed, taking in deep breaths each time. She then frowned, finally noticing Aomine. "Who's he?!"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met officially," Haruka smiled. "Chinatsu-san, this is Aomine Daiki. Aomine-san, this is Chinatsu-san, my house mate."

"Why do you...why do you always...always make me meet good looking guys...wh-when I'm at my...my...my most embarrassing?" Chinatsu frowned.

Aomine laughed softly and shook Chinatsu's hand. "I think you look just fine," he said. "You're just a little too unfit and that's why you're panting so much," he smiled. "So, Ruka-hime, mind having breakfast with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Haruka grinned.

"Oh god yes," Chinatsu mumbled, pulling herself up and leaned on Haruka. "Let's go. There's a pancake place nearby that's really good. Let's go."

They arrived at the pancake place that Chinatsu suggested and the girls ordered their normal meal while Aomine had at least double their portions. "So...this is the gorgeous Aomine-san," Chinatsu smiled, looking at Aomine who looked a little surprised. "Haruka talks a lot about you. She actually talks about you every time she comes home from work."

"Oh really?" Aomine smirked, resting his chin on his fist and looked at Haruka. "Is that true, Ruka-hime?"

"N-no!" Haruka denied, her face going bright red.

"You're not the only one though," Chinatsu added. "She talks about Akashi-san too but it's more...complaining, I suppose. And cursing at him sometimes," Chinatsu laughed and Aomine laughed along. "But I think you have a strong competition if you really want to date Haruka," Chinatsu smirked and winked at Aomine. "Akashi-san is the CEO of Rakuzan after all."

Aomine looked at Haruka and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't know you were interested in Akashi as well, Ruka-hime. Are you giving yourself more options?"

"What are you talking about?" Haruka muttered. "All I talk about is work related things, nothing else. Don't get ideas into your head," Haruka mumbled and thanked god silently when the food finally came.

They ate silently but Chinatsu soon started teasing Haruka again. "So, what type of girls do you like, Aomine-san?"

"Oh me?" Aomine asked. "That's easy, girls with big boobs."

The two girls were shocked that he said it so casually and Aomine laughed at their reaction. "Are you for real?" Chinatsu asked, blinking at Aomine. "Well um...is D cup big enough for you?" Haruka hit Chinatsu in the head and frowned at her. "What? I didn't give out your entire cup size," she giggled. "And don't worry, I won't let him know that I'm bigger than you."

"Chinatsu-san!"

Aomine smirked a little. "Ah...so Ruka-hime is a D cup? I suppose that's big enough for me," he grinned at Haruka. "What is Ruka-hime's type?"

"Guys with authority!" Chinatsu chirped, answering for Haruka. "She likes it when guys are taller and bigger than her because Haruka is so tiny and that makes her so adorably cute. She absolutely loves it when she's pampered too."

"So my nickname for you is just perfect, huh? Ruka-hime is really a princess," Aomine smirked.

"Are you going to be her prince?" Chinatsu asked. "Hm...but I think Akashi-san would be more suited in the sense of authority...It's funny though because you're both egotistical guys but I totally see you guys being wrapped around Haruka's finger. Haruka, take advantage of it."

"I wouldn't mind being wrapped around Ruka-hime's finger."

"Stop it, both of you!" Haruka frowned.

~_Few Days Later_~

Haruka accompanied Akashi to a lunch time appointment, sitting next to him and took down minutes as the meeting went on. Akashi glanced over to Haruka once every while who was starting to look bored and was fidgeting though she was trying to look professional in front of his client. Akashi moved in his chair and looked back to his client, tuning back into their meeting.

"Let's finish this another time," Akashi said, sitting up straight in his chair. Both Haruka and his client stared at him as if he asked them to do something impossible.

"But um...you haven't finished," Haruka said, looking at Akashi. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm hungry and I want to have lunch," Akashi stated, looking at his client. "If you don't want to continue this next time then I would prefer not to work on this project with you, thank you very much. In that case, the door is right there. If not, please make another appointment with my secretary."

Haruka opened up her schedule book and made another appointment with Akashi's client. After they were done, Haruka looked at Akashi who was already looking at the menu, looking up at Haruka. "Why did you kick him away?" Haruka asked. "You were close to the end anyway...all you needed to do is for him to sign the contract."

"I'm hungry," Akashi stated. "You should be hungry by now, order something."

Haruka stared at Akashi and smiled a little, looking at the menu. "Hm...I want the pork miso ramen," she said, putting the menu down. "Akashi-san...could it be that...you knew I was hungry and that's why you stopped the meeting?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I stop a meeting for you?" Akashi frowned at her. Haruka shrugged and looked away while Akashi smirked a little. "I think I'll have the same thing as you. And a tofu soup."

"Tofu soup? You like tofu soup?"

Without Akashi and Haruka realising, they were both being watched. After a while, the man watching them stood up and left the restaurant. Haizaki emerged outside the restaurant where he was met with his underling. "I want you to run a background check on this girl," he said, handing his phone to his underling. "I want to know anything and everything about her, understand?"

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

Haizaki threw the basketball against the wall and caught it when it bounced back, throwing it once again. When he was at his limit for boredom, Haizaki threw the basketball as hard as it could and it bounced hard off the wall, away from Haizaki and nearly hitting his underlings. They made a sound when dodging the basketball and Haizaki glared.

"Haizaki-san."

"What?!"

"I have what you asked me to do." His underling walked up to Haizaki and handed a folder over to him, turning the laptop on to show some pictures. There, on the screen, was Haruka's face and Haizaki opened the folder, seeing a basic profile of Haruka. "Her name is Matsuoka Haruka, born on the twentieth of May, twenty-three years old. She is 155 cm tall, 48 kg with long blonde hair. She wears glasses but generally wears contact lenses.

"She likes shopping, especially for shoes. She doesn't really have any hobbies so mostly, she just goes to work and goes home. She doesn't like cats but she's a dog lover although she has no pets. She has a house mate, Hamasaki Chinatsu who works as a waitress at a high class restaurant. They generally don't cook at home and usually orders pizzas but it has been seen that Matsuoka Haruka has been cooking.

"That was her basic profile. The next page is her resume. She is a graduate from Tokyo University with a first in Business Management. Her first job is her one and only and she is now a secretary at Rakuzan. She is, in fact, Akashi Seijuro's secretary. She is seen having lunch with mainly two people from Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuro and the general manager, Aomine Daiki.

"When she is with Akashi, it is generally because of work but there are on several occasions when they would have lunch together casually. These are the pictures from their lunch dates. As for this Aomine Daiki, they live close to each other and go running together every Sunday morning and would share breakfast. She is seen mostly with Aomine Daiki outside of work. The page after that is a timetable of her daily routine."

Haizaki flipped through the pages, satisfied with the data gathered. He then looked at the laptop and scrolled through the pictures, stopping at a particular one. It was Haruka and Akashi in a restaurant having lunch, smiling at each other. Haizaki smirked and slammed the laptop shut. "Matsuoka Haruka, huh? Interesting..."

~_At Rakuzan_~

Akashi looked up, frowning at the lunch-box that Haruka placed in front of him along with a few folders. "What is this?" he asked, putting his documents away so that Haruka wouldn't see them. "I don't remember asking you to buy me lunch."

"That's because it's not bought," Haruka smiled, hugging the folder that Akashi just handed to her. "I made it for you. I just thought that eating out all the time isn't healthy at all so I made you lunch. That's tofu soup. You said you like it, didn't you?" she smiled then leaned in. "If you get food poisoning, it's not my fault," she whispered. "I've never cooked for anyone before."

Akashi smiled and nodded, waving her out. "If I do get food poisoning, it's all on you."

Haruka giggled, going out to her desk just as Aomine appeared. "Oh, just on time," she said, handing the folder over to him and smiled. "Wait, don't go yet! Have you had lunch yet? More importantly, do you have any appointments now?"

"No and no," Aomine answered. "Why? Are you finally asking me out?"

"No," Haruka laughed and pulled a chair over to her desk, sitting Aomine down. "It's because I've made lunch for us so it'll be really nice if you could stay and eat with me," she smiled, pulling out two lunch-boxes. "I'm sorry I don't know how to make Teriyaki burger so you'll just have to suffice with some meat and rice."

"That's more than enough," Aomine said, taking the chopsticks from her and opened his lunch-box. "Are you sure we can eat here? What about Akashi?"

"He has his own lunch-box and tofu soup. He'll survive."

"Why does he have tofu soup and I don't?"

While the two were enjoying their lunch date, Akashi came out to invite Haruka to have lunch with him but instead, witnessed the scene of Haruka enjoying lunch with Aomine. He watched them for a while and saw how Haruka was thoroughly enjoying herself with Aomine, laughing and smiling in a way Akashi had never seen before.

He retreated back into his office and sat at his desk, looking at the lunch Haruka prepared for him. Being Akashi, he wasn't going to let Aomine win over him so easily. That was when he picked up his phone and called someone. "Ryouta? I need your help."

~.~

"I was so shocked when Akashicchi called to say that he needs my help," Kise said, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe that there's something Akashicchi would need help with! Especially with me!"

"If you're not going to shut up soon, Ryouta, I won't guarantee what will happen to your pretty face," Akashi threatened.

"But I'm really interested in knowing what Aka-chin would need help with as well...especially from Kise-chin," Murasakibara mumbled, stuffing his face with his snacks.

Both Kise and Murasakibara looked at Akashi who stared back at them, clearing his throat. "What else do you think Ryouta would excel in? Atsushi has never had a girlfriend before. Who do you think I should ask if what I need help with is with a girl?" Kise was even more shocked and Akashi glared at him. "I'm a man. It's only natural that I would have affection for a woman and possibly would like to have a family and pass on my genes. That is a basic instinct, is it not?"

"So...you want to have sex with her?" Kise asked. "Who is this unfortunate girl? Oh! Is it your new secretary?!"

"Ryouta."

"But like you said, Aka-chin, it's only natural," Murasakibara stated. "I didn't know that she was Akashi's type."

"She's...different," Akashi said. "There has never been anyone who would oppose what I say but she stands her ground and won't have it any other way round. I like the challenge."

Kise nodded and suddenly looked serious, pulling out a piece of paper and wrote down some things. "Matsuoka Haruka...she's about 155 cm tall so she's a lot shorter than Akashicchi. The last time I saw her, she was wearing platform stilettos which means that she's into shoes. She's around 48 kg and she's a small frame but she has a big bust. Her legs are also really nice..."

"Are you helping me or drooling over Haruka, Ryouta? You've only met her once but you've noticed that she has a big bust and nice legs?"

"She was wearing shorts at her house and when she was putting the plaster on my cheek, I could feel her boobs on my arm," Kise smirked. "I'm guessing...maybe C? Perhaps D..."

Akashi smacked Kise hard behind his head and glared. "Get back to the topic, Ryouta. What I need help with is...I'm not the only one interested in Haruka. There's this other man called Aomine Daiki. They're really close and I don't know why."

"Aomine Daiki...ah! Your general manager and personal assistant, right?" Kise asked then frowned. "Hm...that's a bit difficult. He's taller than you and has a deep and sexy voice. And that tanned skin of his...I don't think women would be able to resist him. He's kinda a...strong competition."

"Are you helping me or not, Ryouta?"

"Well...I would help you," Kise said, looking at Akashi. "But you have to put in the effort too. You can't always make that face around her. I bet you this Aomine Daiki guy is always really smiley and flirty around her, right? What does he call her?"

"If I'm not wrong, he calls her Ruka-hime."

Kise squealed like a girl and Akashi glared at him, on the verge of murdering Kise. "Sorry...but seriously! What girl wouldn't like a guy as sexy as Aomine Daiki calling her a princess? You just go, 'Haruka' all the time. It's very...I don't know, unfriendly? It feels like you guys can't get any closer than just boss and secretary."

"It's not Aka-chin's fault if that's how he talks. He talks to everyone like that."

"But he's trying to get laid! You can't talk like that if you want to get into her pants!" Kise exclaimed and Akashi shot him a look. "Okay...you can't talk like that if you want to pass your genes on with her," Kise corrected himself. "I think first of all...you have to be friendlier around her. Do the little things for her. Women like that kind of shit for some reason."

Akashi frowned, clearly looking confused. "What? What little things?"

"Like...when she gets you something, say thank you. Akashicchi never says thank you. When you go out for lunch, try and go to the restaurant that she likes or at least order things that she would like for her. If it's cold, give her your jacket. If it's hot, get her a cold drink. It's the little things that count. Once that stage is done, you can ask her out on a date."

"Why are women so troublesome?" Murasakibara asked. "Can they not just like a lollipop? It'll make the world so much better and life easier."

~_Few Days Later_~

"A Mr Hyuga Junpei called and has booked an appointment to meet with you at three today. Mr Kasamatsu cancelled your afternoon meeting today and Mr Takao called to book another time for your meeting. Would you like me to book him in for Mr Kasamatsu's appointment instead?" Haruka asked, holding the schedule book in her hand.

"No. Book him in for tomorrow instead," Akashi ordered. "Cancel Junpei as well, I'm not in the mood to meet with anyone today," Akashi sighed, focusing on his work instead.

Haruka stared at him and nodded, turning to leave. She put everything down on her desk and went to the pantry, making Akashi a cup of coffee. She knocked on Akashi's door and walked in, putting down the cup of coffee. Akashi looked up at her and frowned slightly, clearing telling her that he didn't ask for it. "You haven't had your cup of coffee today. You're a little sensitive."

"I'm sorry," Akashi sighed, taking a sip from the cup. "Thank you for the coffee."

Haruka was in shock; Akashi had apologised and thanked her all at once. She smiled a little and nodded, going out to her desk but tripped a little, nearly falling over in her high heels. Akashi noticed but pretended not to see to save Haruka from embarrassment. Haruka hurried back to her desk and quickly sat down, taking off her heels.

She placed her heels to the side and got on with her work. When lunch time came around, Akashi came out from his office and looked at Haruka who was still barefooted. She didn't notice him for a while but when she did, Haruka got the shock of her life. She got up from her chair and quickly put her shoes on though in her hurry, she slipped and Akashi caught her.

"There's no hurry. I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me," Akashi said, sitting her down and helped her put on her heels.

Haruka stared at Akashi and when her heels were on, Haruka backed away from Akashi in her chair, giving him a look. "Who are you and what have you done with my boss?" she asked, frowning. "Akashi-san will never do this..."

Akashi smiled and petted her knee gently. "I'm still Akashi Seijuro," he said. "But um...maybe I should say that I'm officially trying to get you to be my girlfriend." Akashi chuckled, seeing Haruka's reaction. "I'm not kidding. I'm actually very serious about this. I'll make you, Haruka, my girlfriend."

"Huh..." Haruka mumbled, still stunned.

Akashi took her hand and helped her up, smiling at her and walked out with the frozen Haruka. Lunch was a bit quiet because Haruka didn't know how to react to Akashi but he was acting as if nothing had happened, still talking to her like he normally did. After lunch, instead of going back to work, Akashi took Haruka to the nearby shopping centre and took her shopping.

"From now on, unless a client comes to my office, we have to go out for a meeting or we have a meeting, you don't have to wear those heels," Akashi said, looking down at Haruka's platform heels. "They must really hurt to walk in all day. Wear these instead," he said, showing her the slippers he had bought for her. "It'll be much more comfortable," he smiled.

"I'll give you back the money," Haruka said but Akashi shook his head. "You're my boss, Akashi-san..."

"You don't have to call me Akashi-san if you don't want to."

"You mean I can call you the Devil?"

Akashi shot her a look but sighed a little, closing his eyes. "I meant you don't have to use honorific with me. Just call me Akashi or if you prefer, call me Seijuro," he smiled. "Whichever you prefer."

"So...I really don't have to wear heels all day?" Haruka asked, looking at the slippers and smiled. "Did you choose these? They're really cute."

"I told the sales lady that I'm buying it for my girlfriend and described you to her. She chose it right after," Akashi explained and took her hand but Haruka pulled her hand away. "Is something wrong?"

"Um...just...we shouldn't get too close. You're my boss after all," she said, giving him a small smile. "We have to get back to work now, Akashi-san."

With that, the two went back to the office and went to do their individual work. Haruka sat outside Akashi's office at her desk, wearing the new slippers that Akashi bought for her while her heels were put to a side. She was working much more comfortably and was even humming. Aomine came, putting a document on her desk and frowned. "Someone's oddly happy."

Haruka looked up and smiled. "I didn't see you there, Ao," she smiled.

"Ao?"

"You always call me Ruka-hime so I thought I'd give you a nickname too," Haruka smiled. "So, what are you here for?"

"I was wondering if you need a ride home today. We can have dinner together tonight and I'll take you home," Aomine offered.

Haruka pouted and shook her head. "Sorry, Ao! I promised Chinatsu-san today that I'd have dinner with her tonight. We're going to a new teppanyaki restaurant to try the food there. And Akashi-san already offered me a ride home so I'm sorry, Ao. Maybe next time?"

"Never mind, it's my fault for asking too late," Aomine smiled though his disappointment was quite apparent. "Next time then. But can I ask, why are you wearing slippers? Won't Akashi tell you off?"

"Of course he won't," Haruka grinned, showing off her new slippers and kicked her legs like a child. "He's the one who bought them for me. He set a special rule for me now. Unless we have a client or are going for a meeting, I don't have to wear my heels."

"Your shoes are your babies though," Aomine frowned.

"I know. But my babies are killing my piggies," she pouted. "Don't worry, I won't abandon them. They are still my babies. I just need to let my piggies rest too," she smiled. "I would still love you if you buy me those killer heels."

"In your dreams. I will only buy you those shoes if you buy me Horihata Mai."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

"Have you got anything yet, Aomine?" Imayoshi asked.

"Not just yet. Akashi Seijuro trusts in me but he is still keeping his distance. I have yet to get into his private life," Aomine said. "I need a while longer."

"I know that he recently has a new secretary," Imayoshi said. "Matsuoka Haruka, is it? I see that you're getting quite close with her, Aomine. You know you're not in Rakuzan to get a girlfriend. Focus on your job and leave relationships for when you've completed your mission. Plus, it seems like Akashi is interested in her. Think of a way to use the girl. She might be useful."

"Got it, sir."

~.~

"Are you really not going, Chinatsu-san?" Haruka asked, standing by the front door, ready to go out for her weekly run. Chinatsu didn't reply and Haruka sighed, shaking her head. "You're so lazy, Chinatsu-san. You're going to get so fat..." she mumbled and opened the door, nearly running into Akashi who was about to press the doorbell. "Oh? Akashi-san?"

"Nice timing," Akashi said, taking her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Haruka frowned.

Akashi opened the door to the passenger seat of his shiny red sports car and Haruka got in without knowing where they were going or what they were doing. Akashi got in from the driver's side and drove off, heading for city centre. At that moment, Haruka got a text message from Aomine and she frowned as soon as she saw it.

_I'm busy today. Not going to run with you, sorry._

"Something wrong?" Akashi asked.

"Where are we going? I'm in my running gear and it's winter..."

"There's a party next weekend that I want you to come with as my partner," Akashi said. "The party is held by Kaijo, a business partner so we have to attend. We're going to buy you a dress and a new suit for me."

"Why me? I'm just your secretary. You must have a lot of women to choose from."

"But none of them are good enough," Akashi said.

Haruka blushed a little at that and looked out of the window, watching as they drove through the city. They arrived at a shopping centre and Akashi parked his car in the parking lot. They got out and Haruka was starting to feel a little self-conscious since she was in her sports wear but Akashi didn't mind at all, taking her straight to a shop.

Haruka looked around the shop and could tell immediately that it was one of those expensive shops, especially since it was one of those shops that Haruka could only window shop in and leave, beating herself up internally if she ever saw anything she liked. "I want an elegant dress for her," Akashi said. "She has a big bust so a dress that would enhance that would be nice. Actually, scratch that, I want her top half to be covered up."

Haruka frowned and turned around, looking at Akashi. "What did you just say?" she asked. "Ignore what he said. If you have a deep V dress, I would like that, thank you."

Akashi glared immediately. "Haruka..."

"What if we have a compromise here?" the sales lady asked, looking at them. "We have some new dresses that just arrived. A few of them enhances the bust area but don't show off a lot at the same time. I think that would suit both your choices."

"Do you have it in red?"

"I don't like red," Haruka stated. "I don't really look good in red clothes."

"Actually, I think you would look really good in red," the sales lady smiled. "You're quite pale so the red would be really stunning on you. I have just the dress for you, please wait."

"I'd like to have a tailored suit," Akashi said.

"I'll get a colleague to get your measurements," the woman smiled and nodded.

She went to get Haruka's dress and asked another member of staff to get Akashi's measurements. While waiting for her dress, Haruka sat in a chair, watching as Akashi was getting his measurements done. For some reason, watching another woman touching Akashi made Haruka feel a little uncomfortable. She fidgeted in the chair and looked away, pretending to be bored.

When his measurements were taken, Akashi looked over to Haruka who was still waiting. He walked up to her quietly and put his face close up to hers. "What are you thinking?"

Haruka screamed and nearly kissed Akashi when she turned her head. "What the hell?!" she shouted at him and Akashi chuckled, standing up straight and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Oh my god..." she mumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"Were you jealous of that sales woman taking my measurements?" Akashi asked, buttoning up his suit. "She was just doing her job. Unless...you want to take over?"

"Taking measurements doesn't mean she can wrap her arms around your waist like that..." Haruka muttered.

Akashi only chuckled in reply and before they could linger any longer on the conversation, the other sales lady came back with Haruka's dress and took her to the dressing room to try the dress on.

This time, it was Akashi's turn to sit and wait for Haruka. It took a while but when Haruka finally came out, Akashi just sat and stared. The dress was a little long on her but the length would be just right if she wore the right shoes. Like the sales lady said, red looked extremely good on Haruka. Akashi stood up and walked up to her, putting his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"You look really good next to me," he smirked. Haruka blushed and pushed away from him.

"No I don't..." Haruka muttered. "Akashi-san is the CEO of Rakuzan and I'm just your secretary. Everyone can tell that I'm not someone from your society. I look more like your PA going to the party with you rather than as your partner."

"The dress looks really nice on you," the sales lady smiled. "You're a really good looking couple."

"You think we're a good looking couple?" Haruka asked.

The sales lady nodded and Haruka blushed bright red while Akashi smirked, looking smug. To avoid the embarrassment, Haruka lifted her dress and went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. When she came out, Akashi wasn't outside the dressing room anymore and the sales lady took the dress from her. "Your boyfriend is at the shoe section," she whispered to Haruka.

"Shoe section?"

"He asked to buy a pair of heels that would go with your dress. We've showed him a few pairs and he's choosing now," the sales lady smiled. "I'm really jealous of you, miss. If only my boyfriend would be as sweet as yours. And honestly, you guys look really good together."

~.~

"You're home early from your run," Chinatsu said, coming down the stairs in her pyjamas and yawned, stretching her arms. "What's this?" she frowned, taking the bag right from under Haruka's nose and took the red dress out. "Woah! Did you go shopping or running? Wait...you run with Aomine-kun...No way! He bought this for you?!"

"Akashi-san did," Haruka said, taking the dress back and put it back into the bag. "And he bought these as well," she said, opening the shoebox and showed the new pair of red platform stilettos to Chinatsu.

Chinatsu took the shoes and gasped, sitting down on the sofa and admired the heels. "Oh my gosh...I know this brand! This is really expensive! How does he know your shoe size? And what is this for?"

"There's a party held by his business partner next week and he asked me to be his partner," Haruka explained. "He put on shoes for me once so I'm guessing he knows my shoe size from then."

"Wow...he's a fantastic boyfriend," Chinatsu said. "What are you waiting for? Just say yes to this guy already! I mean, what else can you ask for? He's rich, handsome and really, really caring. I've never once had a boyfriend who ever bought me shoes before, let alone know my shoe size. Please say yes to him!"

"I want to wait until I know what Ao's feelings are," Haruka mumbled. Chinatsu stared at her with her mouth opened, not believing what Haruka was saying. "I know Akashi-san would be an amazing boyfriend and yes, he's probably better than Ao in a lot of ways but...I still want to know what he thinks first. If I have to be honest, I'd say that I like Ao...just a tiny bit more."

"Whore."

"Oi."

"I still don't understand what it is that makes all these guys like you so much. I have bigger boobs than you do yet you're the one who has the CEO of Rakuzan willing to do anything for you and possibly the sexiest man in Tokyo even when he sweats showering you with compliments every single day. Do you know some kind of voodoo spells?"

Haruka giggled and shrugged. "Who knows? But it's not a bad thing that I get to choose, right? Does it make me a bad person?"

"Of course not," Chinatsu smiled. "I was just jealous when I said that. So...are you really going to accept Aomine-kun if he confesses?" Haruka shrugged in reply. "Why are you so indecisive, Haruka? Shouldn't you make up your mind right now?"

"I'll tell you when I've made up my mind."

~_A Week Later_~_  
_

Haruka stared at the movie tickets, smiling a little to herself. She placed the tickets on her desk and went back to work, turning her computer on. It was coming near to lunch time and Haruka was looking forward to Aomine's daily report to Akashi so she could finally ask him out. She had decided that she would find out once and for all how Aomine felt and today was the day.

"Hey, Ruka-hime," Aomine smiled, appearing. "Is Akashi free now?"

"He is," Haruka said but quickly stood up before Aomine went into Akashi's office. "Um...are you free tonight? The new film is out and I've got the tickets for it," Haruka smiled, surprised that she didn't stumble over her words. "We can have dinner before we go as well."

"Oh sorry, I'm not free tonight. I have a date with my girlfriend," Aomine smiled.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, girlfriend. E cup, Momoi-chan. She's coming later, I'll introduce you to her."

Haruka forced a smile, not knowing how to react to the sudden news. Akashi came out from his office just then and looked at the two. "Hi, Daiki," he said. "Is that the report? Just put it on my desk, I'll read it when we come back. Haruka, let's go out for lunch."

"I brought lunch from home today," Haruka said.

"Okay, we'll have lunch in my office then," Akashi smiled and took the report from Aomine. "Thanks Daiki. Come on, Haruka," he said, letting her go in before him. "I'll see you later, Daiki."

When Akashi closed the door behind him, Aomine stood in front of the door for a long while. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Haruka...I'm so sorry," he whispered before turning around to leave.

"What were you talking about with Daiki just now?" Akashi asked.

"Oh...um, he gave me two tickets for the movie," Haruka lied though Akashi could see right through her lie but he did nothing to expose her. "Are you free tonight for a movie?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If you want to think of it as a date, I don't mind," Haruka shrugged.

~.~

Momoi looked at Aomine who looked absolutely miserable, as if someone had just murdered his entire family. "It's really rude to ask a girl out but just sit there and sulk the entire night, Dai-chan," she said. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I..." Aomine sighed, closing his eyes. "I've never felt like this before, Satsuki... I gave up on the girl I like because...because I cannot like her."

"Sounds complicated," Momoi frowned.

"It's not that complicated, actually. The simply version is that my boss likes her too and I can't like her if I want to keep my job," he explained, looking at Momoi who was poking her straw at the piece of lemon in her drink. "But I feel really bad. Firstly because I've used her to keep my job. Secondly because...I really, really like her, Satsuki. She's the one for me."

"Then fight for her," Momoi said. "I'm sure Tetsu-kun wouldn't let any other guy have me as well and would fight to the death to get me back. If you really, really like her, you would do the same. So what if he's your boss? Beat the hell out of him and take your princess."

Aomine sighed loudly. "I wish it was that easy...there's a complicated version of this story but I can't tell you that," he mumbled. "Just eat up. You have to meet with Tetsu later, don't you? I'll drive you to him."

After the little date at the café, Aomine became the chauffeur for Momoi and drove her to her date with her boyfriend. The journey was slightly long and Momoi fell asleep. Aomine looked over to her and found a chance to finally speak his mind. Momoi was a deep sleeper and wouldn't hear or remember what he was about to say to her.

"Satsuki...remember when I told you I wanted to be a police? Well...the truth is, I'm an undercover. I'm working at Rakuzan as an undercover and I'm there to try and find evidence so we can convict Akashi Seijuro of his crimes. He's not just a simple CEO, he's the boss of a Mafia group with the same name as his company. Why does Haruka have to come in now?

"Because I'm an undercover, I can't start a relationship with her, Satsuki. I can't keep her out of this either because Akashi has started to take an interest in her. Not only am I not allowed to be with the girl I like, my boss has told me to push Haruka into Akashi's arms in order to earn his trust so I can get closer to him and get the evidence.

"I feel really bad that I'm using her so I can complete my mission but it hurts even more that I'm giving her to another man. If only I'm not an undercover...if only Haruka never worked in Rakuzan. If only she never met Akashi...What should I do, Satsuki?"

Momoi stirred in her sleep and Aomine frowned, scared that she was going to wake up and hear everything he said. However, Momoi was still fast asleep and Aomine let out a sigh of relief. He drove her to Kuroko and felt a lot lighter after letting out his secret to the sleeping Momoi.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

Aomine strutted out of the elevator and approached Haruka's desk, going for Akashi's office door but before he could go in, Haruka got up and stopped him. "Akashi-san's not here," she said. "He's out with a client."

"What are you doing here then?" Aomine frowned.

"He said he didn't need me to come along," Haruka shrugged.

Aomine looked down and saw that Haruka was wearing the slippers that Akashi provided for her and her six inches heels were put to the side. If his hunch wasn't wrong, Akashi didn't want Haruka walking about all day in those heels and therefore, told her that she wasn't needed. "Ah well...can you hand this to Akashi when he comes back?"

Haruka nodded, taking the folder from him and her phone buzzed. She peered over the screen and smiled a little, picking up her phone and was instantly typing her response. She was so into replying to the message that she didn't even notice Aomine staying and staring at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Who's that texting you?" he asked.

"Akashi-san," Haruka smiled in response. "He asked if I wanted to have Italian or French for dinner tonight. I said Japanese," Haruka giggled. "Are you on a date tonight?" she asked, replying to Akashi's message once again. "Ah...I said I want sushi, not teppanyaki..." she mumbled to herself as she typed away on her phone and looked up at Aomine for his reply.

"Nah, Satsuki's busy tonight," he said.

Haruka simply nodded to him and looked back to her phone, ignoring Aomine instantly. Aomine watched her and sighed softly, writing something down on a post-it note. Haruka still hadn't notice him and Aomine pulled the post-it note off, taking it away with him. In the elevator, Aomine looked at the post-it note and sighed deeply.

_I'm the one for you, my princess_

~.~

"Why do you only order one sushi when you asked to have sushi tonight?" Akashi asked. Apart from the tempura, Haruka only ordered the salmon nigiri.

"Because I only like the salmon nigiri," Haruka smiled. Akashi stared at her and sighed softly, shaking his head. "You should try the...eel," she said. "The prawn is good too...but salmon is still the best."

While Haruka was deciding for Akashi, his phone rang and he stepped away to answer. Five minutes later, Akashi returned and kissed Haruka's head, telling her that he needed to urgently leave. Haruka blinked, surprised by his sudden emergency. "I'll pick you up for work tomorrow," he said, grabbing his suit jacket and left without another word.

Haruka pouted and looked at the sushi menu and the waiter who was already taking Haruka's orders down. "Do you think...I can takeaway?"

"Oh? You're all alone, Ruka-hime," Aomine said, entering the restaurant and walked right up to Haruka. "Where's Akashi? I thought you guys had a date tonight?"

"We did...until he got a call and left me alone," Haruka pouted. "I ordered all these food as well."

"If you don't mind, can I sit and eat with you instead?"

Haruka brightened up and nodded, telling the waiter that she would still like everything she ordered and asked if Aomine would like anything else. He ordered a few things himself and they waited for their food to come.

"It's really ungentlemanly of Akashi to leave his girlfriend alone on a date," Aomine said, looking at Haruka who was still pouting. "Don't worry, he is the CEO of Rakuzan after all. He's a busy man. But I know Akashi, he'll find a time to spend the day with you. I'm sure if you ask, he would give you an entire week."

Haruka smiled a little. "I know he would. But I would prefer if he could stay for the entire date when he's the one who asked me out," she sighed. "Are you like this with Momoi-san too, Ao? You're a busy man too and don't deny it because I know your schedule just as well."

"Well um...no," Aomine lied. "We meet quite often and well, I'm not a CEO now, am I? I still have more time than Akashi does."

"Well, today, you will take over his role," Haruka smiled. "You better eat up all the sushi!"

~_Meanwhile_~

Akashi threw his phone against the wall, breathing heavily. Murasakibara and Kise frowned a little, keeping quiet. After abandoning Haruka at the sushi place, Akashi went back to his house where Murasakibara and Kise were waiting for him with some bad news. Half an hour ago, there was a raid at one of their meth labs. The lab was shut and the drugs were ceased. Akashi had lost a fortune with this raid.

"How would the police know?" Akashi questioned, finally looking at Murasakibara and Kise. "How come?!"

"Our sources said that it was Haizaki's doing. He planted a mole within us and after he got the information, he tipped the police off," Murasakibara explained. "We found the mole and he said Haizaki had a message for you."

"An eye for an eye," Kise said. "I think he's talking about you tipping off the police about his lab last time."

Akashi slapped Kise across the cheek and glared. "You think I don't know why he did it? I'm asking how did you let this happen?! Why was it so easy for Haizaki to plant a mole within us? Why did we not discover this earlier? And why, when the raid happen, did you not save the drugs? Do you know how much profit we've lost?!"

"Don't worry, we'll do something about it, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said.

~_Party_~

"Haruka, your boyfriend's here!" Chinatsu shouted up the stairs, holding a bowl of cereal in her hand and looked at Akashi. "You look handsome," she said with a mouth full of cereal, chewing and wiped her mouth when a little bit of milk streamed down from the corner of her mouth.

"And you're as tacky as ever," Akashi said, looking away from Chinatsu, standing by the door with his hands still in his pockets. "I must convince Haruka to move away you lest you influence her."

Chinatsu glared and turned away, going into the living room and turned the TV on, turning the volume up. Akashi smirked and waited patiently, watching as Haruka rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over but stabled herself and put her heels on. "Sorry, Aka-chan," Haruka said. Both Chinatsu and Akashi stared at Haruka with a raised eyebrow when they heard the nickname.

Chinatsu sniggered then suddenly laughed out loud. "Aka-chan! Are you sure he suits that nickname, Haruka? I mean...look at him! He's far from a baby! But I'm pretty sure he must frown from when he's in his mother's womb to look like this now."

"You're not mute if you don't talk," Akashi stated, giving Chinatsu a look. "I like the nickname, Haruka. But I would prefer if it was used only in private," he said. "Come on, let's go. The longer I stay here, the less I can suppress my murderous instinct."

Haruka looked at Akashi then to Chinatsu then back to Akashi. "Um...okay," she said, taking Akashi's arm. "I'm going now, Chinatsu-san. Don't wait up for me but make sure you close all the windows before you go to bed and turn the stove off. I don't want another carbon monoxide incident."

"I'm not a child. Please take your baby and leave."

"So, what's this carbon monoxide incident?" Akashi asked, getting into his car after helping Haruka in. "Should I know about it so I have a legit reason for you to never live with her again?"

"I came home one day and the house smelled like carbon monoxide. Chinatsu-san forgot to turn the stove off and gas was leaking. She was in her room sleeping and I had to call the ambulance for her. I thought she died."

"That sounds dangerous. I don't think you should continue living with her. What if I lose my girlfriend one day? And I'm not talking about you breaking up with me," Akashi said.

Haruka giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. I like living with Chinatsu-san. She's my best friend and it's so comfortable living together. Apart from the...few mishaps that might happen occasionally. Are you trying to convince me to move away from Chinatsu-san? That's not going to happen, Aka-chan," she smiled. "You're still not that influential."

"Just you wait and see," Akashi smirked.

They arrived at the party venue and Akashi got out of his car, going over to Haruka's side and offered her his hand. Haruka took it and pulled herself out of his car, holding onto Akashi's arm naturally. They walked into the party together and Akashi took Haruka with him to greet some business partners, introducing her as his girlfriend to everyone.

While Akashi was talking about business, Haruka stood by the side, holding her wine glass as she watched on. She knew nobody at the party apart from Akashi and was starting to feel a little lonely and bored. She took a sip from her glass and made a face at the red wine, putting it down. Another wine glass was offered to her and Haruka looked up to the person holding it.

"You might like white wine better," the man said. Haruka took the glass and smiled a little, looking down at the drink, a little wary of it. "Don't worry, this isn't a teenage party and I know who your partner is. If I were to spike any drink, it won't be yours. I just like to talk to pretty women."

Haruka laughed, taking a sip of the white wine and nodded. "You're right, I do like this better," she said. "And who are you? Just so that if this is spiked, I know who to point out to my boyfriend."

"Moriyama Yoshitaka. I'm with Kaijo."

"Ah, your boss is the one who's hosting this party," Haruka nodded. "Nice to meet you, Moriyama-san. I'm Matsuoka Haruka, Akashi's...girlfriend."

"I know. Everyone here knows. Akashi-san is never the type to hide anything nor does he like sharing anything. He told everyone about you to make sure that no guys at this party would make a move on you."

"And then he leaves me alone," Haruka sighed, looking over to Akashi who still had yet to notice her after leaving her alone for more than half an hour now.

"And that's where I come in," Moriyama smiled. "It hurts my heart to see a pretty lady left all alone at a party," he said, putting his hand on his chest over his heart. "I'll be with you just until your boyfriend comes back. I'm sure you wouldn't like me around being a third wheel."

They talked for the next half an hour, laughing and giggling together. Akashi heard the commotion coming from them and frowned when he saw Moriyama with Haruka. He excused himself from the business partners and walked over to Haruka, taking the wine glass away from her. "That's more than enough drinks for you, Haruka," he said, holding her waist and looked at Moriyama. "And your job here is done. Her boyfriend is here now."

Moriyama held both his hands up and slowly backed away, staring at Haruka whose face was a little red as she was starting to get drunk after about five glass of white wine. Akashi sighed, looking at his girlfriend and helped her over to a chair, sitting her down.

"Haruka, what were you doing with that guy?"

"The drinks are not spiked!" Haruka exclaimed, giggling and held Akashi's face in her hands, pouting at him. "He's a nice guy. A very, very nice guy. He's not a bad guy," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Test me! There's no drugs in my body!"

"Some people don't need drugs to get you in bed, Haruka," Akashi sighed. "Seriously, how stupid can you be?"

Haruka pouted and frowned at Akashi, hitting his chest repeatedly with her tiny fists. "I'm not stupid! It's all your fault, Aka-chan!" Akashi looked around and saw that they were causing a commotion. Without another word, Akashi suddenly swept Haruka up in his arms, carrying her out of the party. They got to his car and Akashi put it her, strapping the seatbelt in for her. "Aka-chan!"

"I'm taking you home now. You're drunk, Haruka."

"I'm not drunk! I don't want to go home," she whined, kicking her legs and kicked off her heels, leaning on Akashi's arm so he couldn't drive. "You just want to dump me somewhere and go back to your business partners," she pouted and grabbed his arm, shaking Akashi. "Don't leave me alone, Aka-chan...I don't know anyone...please don't leave me alone."

Akashi sighed, looking at the drunk girl. He pushed her back gently into her seat and kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you alone but you have to be a good girl and let me drive."

"Can we go to Aka-chan's house?" Haruka asked.

"Why?"

"Because Aka-chan's house must be really big and nice. Do you live in a palace, Aka-chan? Uwah! Am I a princess now?"

Akashi couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as he drove off. The drunk Haruka was just the same as the sober Haruka except she was more childish but both sides of Haruka were easily satisfied. On the way back to his house, drunk Haruka kept asking questions about his house and Akashi answered to her occasionally.

"Oh?" Haruka frowned, staring out of the car window at Akashi's house. "Aka-chan's house is small...I thought Aka-chan is rich? Why aren't you living in a castle?"

Akashi didn't answer and got out, going over to the passenger's side and carried her, heading into the house. The inside of the house was very much like a traditional Japanese family house although it was much, much bigger as what Haruka saw from the outside was just the entrance, linking to the main house. Akashi took Haruka to his room, laying out the futon for her.

"Change her into this for me," he said, handing a t-shirt of his to the maid and left the room so she could change Haruka. "Thank you," he said when the maid came out. Akashi went back into the room and saw Haruka fast asleep, smiling a little to himself. "How can one be so cute?"

"Because Aka-chan is a baby..." Haruka answered, stirring in the futon. She opened her eyes and looked at Akashi, giving him the puppy look. "Sleep with me, Aka-chan..."

"If it's another man, they might have taken it another way, Haruka," Akashi said. "Go to sleep. I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"Is the other way just lying next to me and actually going to sleep?" Haruka asked. "Am I not seducing you enough in your shirt, Aka-chan? Should I get naked in front of you?"

Akashi was shocked at the boldness but took it as the drunk Haruka speaking. "Go to sleep, Haruka."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

Haruka groaned, rolling onto her side and sat up. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and she was barely awake. She frowned, looking around the room, unable to recognise the place. The door slid open and Akashi stepped in, holding a tray of breakfast and placed it on the table. "Good morning," he said. Haruka turned her head and stared at Akashi then screamed.

She quickly hid under the covers and groaned to herself. "Oh god...my head hurts..." she mumbled. "Where am I?"

"My house," Akashi replied and tapped her shoulder under the covers. "I've got you breakfast, come on."

"No."

"Why not?" Akashi frowned.

"I look horrible. Please tell me where the bathroom is so I can wash myself."

Akashi smirked a little and pulled the covers off her. Haruka complained and whined, trying to get the covers back but it was too late. She groaned and finally gave up because her head really hurt. Akashi reached for the glass of water and handed it to her, going to look for painkillers. Haruka took the painkillers and swallowed them with the water.

"I want coffee..."

"When you get a hangover, you must drink water to replenish the water in your body. Coffee is not water and it'll only make your headache even worse," Akashi explained.

Haruka finished the glass of water and showed it to Akashi who ruffled her hair and took the glass. Like a good girl, Haruka ate up the breakfast and Akashi pointed out the bathroom for her and she went to take a shower. When she finally came out, Haruka noticed the clock in the room. "Oh my gosh! We're so late for work!" she gasped. "Oh no...I don't have any clothes..."

"I called in and took a day off for both of us," Akashi said, taking Haruka's hand and pulled her onto the floor. He made her sit next to him while he enjoyed his breakfast. "We'll enjoy a day out doing whatever you want to do."

"Really?" Haruka smiled. "Let's go to the theme park then."

"Theme park? You're not a child, Haruka. We're adults now."

Haruka pouted, moving away from Akashi and placed her chin on the table, looking at him. "You said we can enjoy a day out doing whatever I like. Aka-chan is a liar. Today is more like...we can enjoy a day out doing whatever I like to do as long as Aka-chan approves."

Akashi sighed, staring at Haruka. "Fine," he said. "We'll go to the theme park then, princess. We need to change before we go."

"I don't have any clothes to wear. Speaking of which, did you change my clothes for me last night?" she asked, looking at the t-shirt she was wearing. "Aka-chan's a pervert!"

"You're the pervert. The maid changed for you. But someone was trying to seduce me last night. You kept asking if I would sleep with you and it's quite obvious you don't mean just sleeping next to you. You even asked if you were seducing me enough and if you should get naked."

Haruka blushed bright red and hit Akashi's arm. "Get me some clothes to change into!"

Akashi got up and went over to his closet, opening it. "I'm the only child and my mother is not around anymore so you only have my clothes to borrow," he said. He pulled out a shirt and handed it to Haruka. "Should I ask the maids if they have anything they can borrow you?"

"A pair of shorts," Haruka said. "I don't think you would have any bottoms that will fit me."

Akashi called for a maid to ask if she had any bottoms that Haruka could borrow. After asking a few of them, one of them finally had some trousers that Haruka could borrow. She put on the clothes and tucked Haruka's shirt into the trousers though it was still baggy on her. When they were ready, Akashi picked a car and drove to the theme park with Haruka.

"It's been so long..." Haruka smiled, staring at the theme park from outside. "I want to go on so many rides! Aka-chan has to win me a soft toy as well."

"You have a lot of request."

"It's rare that I get the chance to request something from Aka-chan," Haruka smiled. "I'll use the day well, mark my words."

"And if I say you can request anything from me at any time?" Akashi asked.

Haruka looked at him and grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm going to request that we buy the tickets now so we can go in!" she giggled, taking his hand and pulled him over to the ticket booth.

They bought the tickets and Haruka picked up a map, opening it. She chose a few rides she wanted to go on and walked in front of Akashi, insisting on leading the way. She was headed for a roller coaster but somehow ended in the children's part of the theme park. Akashi looked around him and cleared his throat, making Haruka freeze on the spot. "I don't remember us coming with a child, Haruka."

"Well um..." Haruka mumbled. "Oh look, the other ride I want to go on is nearby," she said, pointing to the map and walked on.

Once again, they were lost and ended up in front of a restaurant instead. Haruka was still pretending she knew the way and was about to take Akashi on another walk when he snatched the map away from her. "If I wanted to take a walk, I would have gone to the park near my house. Now tell me, what do you want to go one?"

Haruka pouted and pointed to the ride on the map. Akashi nodded, walking in front of Haruka, following the route easily. Haruka lagged behind him, kicking her leg and glared a little at Akashi. When he finally noticed that Haruka was no longer beside him, Akashi turned around and frowned, seeing that Haruka was a distance away from him and was sulking.

He stood where he was and waited for Haruka who kept her head down. Haruka was mumbling under her breath and mindlessly walked into Akashi. "Oi! Why are you just-" She stopped herself immediately when she saw Akashi and looked away. "Oh, it's you."

"I was getting worried about you," Akashi said and took her hand, smiling at her. "I can't function without my beautiful princess beside me."

"Really? I thought you're a self-functioning dragon who doesn't need others..."

"Why a dragon?"

"Your red hair is like fire. And you're all...high and mighty. Like a dragon," Haruka muttered.

Akashi chuckled, kissing her forehead and held her hand tightly. "I thought I would be your prince," he sighed and shook his head. "Looks like I have a lot of work to do to become your prince."

~.~

Haruka dragged Akashi with her after they got off a ride and rushed over to a game stall. Akashi could barely catch his breath after the roller coaster ride and Haruka was already making him play a game. "I want that big lion there," Haruka said, pointing at the soft toy.

"Haruka, if you must insist on being a child and want that soft toy, I can buy you an entire shop with all kinds of soft toys you want. Why must we waste money on game stalls like this to win a soft toy that we cannot guarantee to be clean?"

"Because it's a rare chance for me to be a child. I'm twenty-three and I'm not getting any younger. Plus, it's like a standard for couples to play stall games and for the boyfriend to win prizes for his girlfriend. I want to be like a normal couple, Aka-chan. Please? This will be my last request of the day. Please?"

Akashi sighed and pulled his wallet out, handing the money over to the staff at the basketball game. "That lion, right?" he asked and picked up the ball. He tossed it and the ball went into the net easily. "Shall we try for another one?" he smirked a little.

Both Haruka and the staff were surprised and Haruka grinned, nodding her head. Akashi shot another one, getting it in flawlessly just like the one before. "You're amazing, Aka-chan!" Haruka gasped, hugging Akashi. "Is there anything you can't do?" she asked.

"Theoretically, there is nothing I can't do," Akashi said. "But I suppose I can't fly like the birds but we have planes for those. I can't dive like the sperm whale nor do I see the point in it. But you're right, anything humanely possible, I suppose I can do."

"Just a simple no would suffice..." Haruka mumbled. "Show off..."

"Oh? Seems like they have a mini zoo here. Would you like to go?" he asked, looking at the map and ignored Haruka's last comment. "They have horses we could ride on."

"I've never rode a horse before."

"I do horse riding on my off days."

Akashi took Haruka to the mini zoo and they went for the horse riding. Although it was rather embarrassing for Haruka, Akashi insisted that they would ride the same horse without the staff member holding onto the horse. "But sir, this is our policy. We can't let you ride the horse without a member of staff present. You can ride as a couple but we must hold on to the horse.

"I've done horse riding since I was a child. Do you think you know more about horses than I do? What I say is absolute and I'm saying, I can handle this without you so please, let go of the horse now."

Scared, the staff let go of the horse, letting Akashi take control of the animal. Haruka blushed, feeling Akashi wrap his arms around her as he held the rein. "Aka-chan...you really shouldn't have argued with the staff...we could have gotten kicked out of the theme park because of you. It's just a horse, let them take control since it's their job."

"I don't like it when others are in control of me. I like to do things my way and by myself."

"But I've been in control of you all day," Haruka giggled, leaning on Akashi but slipped, nearly falling off if it wasn't for Akashi's arm supporting her. "Oops...that was really scary."

"Sit still and don't move," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and held the rein with just his other hand.

Haruka held Akashi's arm tightly and smiled. "Aka-chan must be so experienced in this," Haruka said. "You must have brought a lot of girls to horse riding before so you can hold them like this, right?"

"What are you talking about? You know what? You have a really creative mind and that imagination of yours is no joke. You do think of a lot of things," Akashi smirked. "What makes you think that I must have a lot of girlfriends?"

"Because you're Akashi Seijuro, the CEO of Rakuzan. I mean, just your family name should be enough to draw about half of Tokyo's population of women to you. The other half can't run to you because they are married."

Akashi chuckled. They finished the horse riding and he got off, helping her off the horse after. "Do you have no confidence in yourself or is it me that you don't trust?" he asked. "Believe it or not, you're my first girlfriend, Haruka. No other girls caught my eyes like you did and I'm just not interested in any of the other girls. You're the only one."

"Really? You're the only one for me too, Aka-chan," Haruka smiled, hugging his arm.

"Don't lie. I know you were choosing between me and Daiki."

Haruka went silent then pouted at Akashi. "Don't say that. I chose you in the end, didn't I?" she whined. "Are you angry at me now, Aka-chan? Don't be angry! I swear on my life that Aka-chan is the only one for me."

"I believe you. Are you hungry? It's time we eat."

~_Few Days Later_~

Outside the building of Rakuzan, Haruka was trying to pull her hand away from Akashi while getting back to the car at the same time but Akashi was much stronger than she was and dragged her along, pushing the door to the lobby and entered. "Aka-chan!" Haruka frowned, reluctantly following him as Akashi held her hand tightly.

"Yes?"

"Aka-chan, let go of my hand. We're at work. Everyone's looking," she whispered, wriggling her small hand but Akashi gripped even tighter. "Aka-chan!"

"Let them look. I don't see anything wrong in letting everyone know that you are now my girlfriend," Akashi said. He let go of her hand and went t the next level, holding her by the waist right in front of the elevator where everyone was watching.

Aomine strolled into the lobby and frowned, seeing Akashi and Haruka but put on a smile as he approached them. "Yo," he greeted. "Oh wow...I should really invest in a pair of sunglasses. You guys are radiating so much sunshine that my eyes might just be blinded."

"Shut up, Ao," Haruka said. "Please can you talk Aka-chan into letting me go? It's embarrassing..."

"Not as embarrassing as the name Aka-chan," Aomine smirked. "I'm surprised he lets you use that nickname. However, your Aka-chan is still my boss so I don't think I'm in the place to tell him to stop holding his girlfriend's hand."

"I would prefer if you didn't call me Aka-chan, Daiki, but you probably just said the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say. Haruka is my girlfriend and I'm never going to let her go," Akashi stated. "That's that, Haruka. Come on, the elevator's here."

"Ao! Ao, save me!" Haruka frowned, reaching for Aomine with her other hand but Aomine only waved as Akashi closed the door of the elevator.

Aomine stared at the elevator and sighed, closing his eyes. "Never going to let her go, huh? We'll see about that, Akashi Seijuro."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know! A general review is also appreciated.

Also, to the person who asked if I watch Free!, I do. But my OC was made ages ago. (I liked the name Haruka and Matsuoka was from Gakuen Heaven..). I actually started watching Free! Because someone pointed my OC name out and referred to the anime. Which reminds me, I shall shamelessly advertise:

I wrote a Free! fanfic! Please go and check it out.

* * *

Haruka hummed softly to a tune, leaving her desk for the photocopy room with several folders in her arms. She turned the photocopier on and placed the folders on the table next to the machine, humming still and started photocopying the first pile of documents. She took the photocopied documents and separated them before stapling and moving on to the next pile.

Aomine got off the elevator and rounded the corner, frowning when he didn't see Haruka at her desk. As he approached her desk, Aomine heard humming coming from the photocopy room and followed the sound, finding Haruka. She didn't notice him since she had her back to the door. Aomine crept in and stood directly behind her, leaning in and suddenly blew into her ear.

Haruka screamed, throwing the documents in her hands into the air. She turned around and glared at Aomine, slapping his arm while Aomine laughed. "Oh my gosh...you should have seen your face," he laughed. Haruka pouted and squat down, picking up the fallen pieces of paper. "Being around Akashi really lowers your sense of danger. Is he that safe to be around?"

"Shut up..." Haruka mumbled and stood up, sorting out the documents and placed them into the photocopier. "But Akashi is extremely safe to be around," she smiled, pressing the button on the machine. "And you intentionally crept up on me!"

"Normal people would have heard me coming in," Aomine shrugged. "Do you feel exposed and in danger now that Akashi is away on a business trip?"

"I feel more lonely and empty," Haruka sighed.

Aomine watched her work, leaning on a table behind him. Thank goodness Haruka was too immersed in her job to notice Aomine's expression otherwise he would have a hard time explaining why he was looking at her with such sorrowful and hateful eyes. It hurt him even more to see Haruka so happy and enthusiastic when they mentioned Akashi. She even looked like a wife waiting for her husband to return from war when Akashi was only away at a business trip.

Haruka finished up the copying and handed one of each document from every folder to Aomine. "You need to sign the top two, the middle two are from our last meeting and the rest are the documents you told me to type up last time along with some documents that Aka-chan wants you to look through," she said. Aomine sighed, looking at the pile of documents and groaned softly. "Stop complaining. I had to type all of those."

"I feel for you, Ruka-hime..." Aomine sighed, shaking his head. "You must be free for lunch today, right?" he smiled. "How about we go to that burger place together?" he asked. "Akashi is finally not here to bother us."

Haruka giggled. "Isn't it more like you bothering us?" she teased a little, taking up the folders in her arms and went back to her desk. "But yes, I am free for lunch today. Don't you have a date with Momoi-san?" she asked, sitting down and put the folders away, writing on her post-it notes and stuck a note on each of the folder to inform Akashi of what the document was about.

Aomine shook his head, seeing Haruka's heels put to the side as per usual. "New shoes?" he asked, looking at the red heels neatly put away under the desk. Haruka looked up to him and smiled a little, nodding happily and picked the heels up, showing them off to Aomine. "Hey, hey, I was just asking. No need to show me your stinky shoes," he joked, fanning the air with one of the folders he was holding.

"Oi!" Haruka frowned and punched his arm then winced in pain. "What is your arm made of?! Ow...that hurts..." she pouted and kissed her own knuckles. Aomine took her hand and massaged it gently for her. "Aka-chan bought them for me," she said, smiling proudly as she looked back to the shoes. "He said red looks good on me."

"What does Akashi know about shoes?"

"Nothing," Haruka giggled. "He literally took a pair of my heels to the shop and described me and my style to the shop assistant so she could go look for a pair of heels that I would like," she smiled. "You'd think that a CEO like him wouldn't bother himself with such trivial things but sometimes Aka-chan can be a real dork. A lovely and adorable dork."

"Can I ask one favour from you?" Haruka stared at Aomine and nodded with a bright smile. "When we're having lunch, no talking about Akashi. At all." Haruka immediately pouted and Aomine sighed. "It's just...there are a lot of things we can talk about without mentioning Akashi. Just...take it as a break for me," he said. "For me?"

When Haruka didn't reply, Aomine grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index finger, pushing and pulling to make her nod. Haruka slapped his hand away and gave him a look. "Fine then, no talking about each other's significant other. Just the two of us," Haruka smiled. "Now can you leave me alone? You have your own work to do as well."

"Okay, okay. I'll come and pick you up when it's lunch then," he said, giving her a wink which made Haruka giggle as he slowly walked away from her desk. Aomine rounded the corner and pressed for the elevator. While waiting for it, he punched the wall and took in a deep breath. "Calm down, Daiki..." he muttered to himself. "Akashi's not here. Now's your chance."

~.~

"Ooh~ Looks delicious," Haruka smiled.

The waitress smiled and placed their orders on the table, topping up their glasses with water before leaving them to their meal. Haruka picked the ketchup bottle up and opened the burger, squirting ketchup on the meat inside before putting the bun on top. Aomine raised an eyebrow and Haruka stared at him. "What?"

"That's disgusting," Aomine said.

"What's disgusting?"

"Who eats burgers like that?" he asked, taking the ketchup bottle away from her when Haruka was about to squirt more ketchup on her burger. "Ketchup in your burger? What the hell are you thinking? You've ruined a delicacy!"

Haruka snatched the bottle back but only squirted some ketchup on the plate for her chips before putting the bottle back. "I did not ruin anything and for your information, everyone eats their burgers like this," she said, picking up her burger with her hands and took a big bite out of it. "Hm...so delicious!" Aomine was still giving her a disgusted look but Haruka ignored him. "Are you not eating?"

"Of course I am," he said and picked his burger up with one hand, taking a bite and chewed. Haruka giggled a little, reaching over the table and wiped the corner of his mouth suddenly.

"You've got sauce on your face," she said, showing him her thumb before licking the sauce off.

"Oi! That's unhygienic!"

Haruka blinked, looking at her thumb then at Aomine. "Is it? But the sauce is so yummy," she smiled. "Plus, it's just Ao. It's not like you have some kind of disease that I will contract. Or do you?!"

"Of course not!" Aomine sighed. "Talking with you is such a task, Ruka-hime..." he shook his head. "It's so much energy just to keep up with you."

"You're just too slow for me," Haruka smirked.

They continued eating with not much of a conversation going on until they finished. "I want to get to know you better, Ruka-hime, so let's talk," Aomine said. "What is your...favourite animal?"

"Lion," Haruka smiled. "It's so big and majestic. I've always wanted a lion as a pet when I was a little girl. I remember crying once when my dad told me that it would be impossible to get me a pet lion and that it was illegal. He had to buy me a huge toy lion in the end to get me to stop crying," Haruka giggled.

"Even as a child you were a spoiled princess," Aomine tutted and shook his head.

"I was born to be spoiled," Haruka smiled, sitting up proudly and tossed her hair dramatically.

Aomine chuckled and shook his head. "I don't have an animal that I like particularly but I can tell you that I absolutely hate bees," he said. "I got stung by one once and it wasn't good," he scowled, shaking his head. "I don't even want to think about it anymore."

Haruka giggled. "So big and strong Ao is afraid of a tiny, tiny bee?" she laughed. "I don't like snakes. I watched the movie Snakes On A Plane when I was home alone one day and it just...oh my god...the creepy-crawly feeling I get is no joke. I don't even go to the reptile house at the zoo because of the snakes."

"What did you wanted to do before you came to Rakuzan?"

Haruka took a sip from her glass and thought about it for a while. "Well...when I was child, I wanted to be an zoo keeper and work in the lion cage. Then I wanted to be famous. Then for a while, I just wanted to marry a rich guy but I'm a secretary at a big company now. It's not something that I've thought about doing before though."

"Looks like you will marry a rich guy though," Aomine stated.

"I thought we agreed on not mentioning each other's significant other?" Haruka teased. "I won't say I'm going to marry Aka-chan but I suppose our relationship is quite stable at the moment," she smiled. "What about you? How long have you and Momoi-san been together?"

"I've known her since we were young. We're childhood friends."

"Childhood sweethearts? Aww...that's so cute," Haruka grinned. "I remember saying that I want to marry this boy from my kindergarten. Puppy love was so endearing."

Aomine laughed a little. "I imagine that Akashi does not know about this boy otherwise we would have already seen the headlines, 'CEO of big company murders girlfriend's kindergarten crush'."

Haruka laughed, nearly choking on her water. "No, Aka-chan doesn't know about this but I'm sure he wouldn't go to that extent either. Plus, I don't even remember what this boy's name is."

"Oh, trust me when I saw Akashi will find out."

"Yeah? Well, wait until Aka-chan finds out that we've been sat here for an hour and a half. We're half an hour late for work now, Ao," Haruka said, calling over the waitress who came with their bill.

Aomine took the bill and paid for the meal, getting up and left the restaurant with Haruka. As they were walking back to his car, Haruka's heel got stuck in a crack in the pavement. She tripped and the heel broke off. Aomine caught her but Haruka still sprained her ankle and her shoe was beyond medical help. "You okay?" Aomine asked.

"My ankle really hurts..." Haruka frowned.

"Can you walk on it?"

Haruka shook her head. She let out a small scream when Aomine suddenly carried her in his arms. "What are you doing, Ao? Let go of me!" she frowned. No matter how much she struggled, Aomine still held on to her and continued walking.

"You can't walk on your ankle, what do you expect me to do?"

"At least warn me if you're going to pick me up suddenly," she muttered. "And this is embarrassing...can I have a piggy-back instead?"

Aomine sighed and let her down gently then went on one knee, offering his back to her. Haruka climbed on, wrapping her arms around his neck and Aomine stood up, holding her legs under his arms and walked on. "And this is less embarrassing how?"

"My shoes!" Aomine groaned and went back, bending down and let her pick her shoes up. "Well, other people can tell that I've heard my leg and therefore you're carrying me now," she smiled. "It looked really awkward just now."

"Well you shouldn't have worn those heels and get hurt then," Aomine said, adjusting her on his back when he felt her slipping. "I'll never understand girls. You wear those heels for what? For fashion? Would you like to keep your leg or be fashionable?"

"You and Aka-cha are the same type of people," Haruka sighed, shaking her head. "Why don't you understand? Look at these shoes!" she said, showing the broken heels to him. "Oh! Oh man...it's so broken," she pouted. "I really liked them as well...what am I going to do, Ao?"

"I'll buy you a new pair," Aomine stated, looking at the shoe shop near by. "Do you like the shoes from this shop?"

"Do I?! This is my favourite shop! Go in, Ao, go in!"

Aomine chuckled and headed into the shop, putting Haruka down on the chairs provided gently before looking around the shop. Aomine chose a pair of shoes and asked for a pair in Haruka's size. The shop assistant came back with a box and set it in front of Haruka, opening the box to reveal the shoes inside. "Your boyfriend chose these for you."

"Ao! These aren't heels!" Haruka frowned, looking at Aomine. "These are dolly shoes!"

"I don't know what dolly shoes are. All I know is that they are flat," he said, sitting down next to her. "You're not going to wear heels again after just spraining your ankle. Come on, try them on."

"Then you should have taken me straight to the hospital and not buy me shoes," Haruka pouted, putting on one of the shoes on the foot without the sprained ankle. "Taking me here and telling me that I can't buy heels might as well be killing me," she sighed, looking at the shoe on her foot. "This looks nice but those killer heels look even better."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Your definition of killer and mine must be really different. The way I look at those heels, they're murder weapons."

"They are gorgeous!" Haruka gasped. "Ao, please?"

"No."

"Please? Please let me buy them!"

"So you can sprain your ankle again? No."

"Ao!"

"No."

"Ao?"

"No."

"AO!"

"...No."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know! A general review is also appreciated.

* * *

Chinatsu stared from living room into the kitchen where Haruka had been busy in the entire day. It was her day off from work but Haruka had been up early in the morning and never came out from the kitchen since. Although Chinatsu had no idea what Haruka was doing in there, she decided not to bother her friend since the sweet aroma of food was wafting into her nostrils and her stomach growling.

Haruka hummed, working hard at the stove as many dishes were being made and laid on the table. Chinatsu walked over to the dining table and looked at all the food Haruka had made. "Eh? None of it is my favourite..." she frowned and looked at Haruka. "Why are you cooking so many dishes?" she asked. "Are we having guests?"

"Nope," Haruka grinned and finished yet another and placed it on the already full table. "You are going to be my lab rat and taste all these dishes for me. You have to finish them and give me your opinion," she said, sitting down. "This is just half of all the dishes I want to learn how to make. Please, Chinatsu-san, help me out!"

"I'm going to become fat!" Chinatsu frowned but picked up her chopsticks nonetheless and started eating. "You have a boyfriend so you don't have to worry. If I become fat and no one wants me, I'm going to stick to you forever," she said as she stuffed her cheeks with the food Haruka made. "Wow...you should cook more often. Then we don't have to eat those horrible takeaway."

Haruka picked up her chopsticks and started eating with Chinatsu. "Hm..." she smiled a little. "Do you think Aka-chan will like these dishes?"

Chinatsu stopped eating immediately and put her chopsticks down, raising an eyebrow at Haruka. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy..." she muttered. "And here I thought you were being nice and cooking for me," she sighed, looking at Haruka. "Your mind has been poisoned! Everything you do is Akashi, Akashi, Akashi. You're not even married yet and you're already wrapped around his fingers."

"I'm not wrapped around his finger," Haruka mumbled and ate in small bites, looking at Chinatsu. "And so what if I am? It's Aka-chan."

Chinatsu shuddered and started eating again. "I think he'll like...this, this, this and this," Chinatsu pointed out. "These one here are too sweet and these one here are too bland," she said. "You better not forget me when you marry him."

Haruka grinned, looking at the dishes Chinatsu chose. "I'll make you my maid-of-honour, how's that?" she smiled at her friend and picked up the empty dishes, going to wash them up. "Make sure you don't go anywhere tomorrow. The tasting session shall continue," she said. "We've tasted Japanese dishes today. Tomorrow will be Chinese cuisine."

"What?!" Chinatsu exclaimed. "How long must I suffer from good food?" she asked while stuffing her cheeks at the same time. "Are you going to learn Western cuisine as well? I think your Aka-chan will really like that," she nodded. "I love this boyfriend of yours."

~_Few Days Later_~

Haruka typed one letter at a time, looking from her screen to Akashi's closed office door the entire time. When the door suddenly opened, she quickly looked back to her computer screen, pretending to be hard at work. Akashi came out, putting a few folders on her desk but returned to his office and closed the door behind him without a word.

Haruka stared after him and pouted, typing angrily on the keyboard. "Woah...I feel so sorry for the keyboard," Aomine smirked, looking at Haruka as he approached her desk. "So, what made the princess so angry?" he asked, pinching her cheek. Haruka glared and went to bite his hand but Aomine was too quick for her though he was surprised. "Okay...the princess is extremely angry. What's up?"

Haruka slowly looked to Akashi's office door and stomped her foot. "Ao, let me ask you, if a man comes back from a business trip and ignores his girlfriend ever since, what does it mean?" she asked. "Does this mean that he cheated while away for the business trip?"

"Akashi cheating?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "He has the potential and the assets to but I don't think Akashi is the type to cheat," he said. "Why would you even think that? Has he been ignoring you?"

"Apart from talking to me about work, he hasn't been paying any attention to me," Haruka said. "I've been calling him and texting him as well but he ignored those too. Have I done something wrong, Ao? I mean...why else is this happening? Either he's cheating or he's not happy with me anymore and therefore, wants to cheat."

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Aomine smiled and stroked her cheek. "Smile, princess. You look beautiful when you're smiling."

Haruka gave him a smile. Although it wasn't the smile Aomine wanted to see, he decided to accept it. With that, Aomine left Haruka sulking at her desk and knocked on the door, entering Akashi's office. He walked in and saw that Akashi wasn't looking up for his work. Aomine walked over to his desk and sat in front of it. "We can start now," Akashi said, looking up.

"Before we start, I have something to tell you," Aomine said, leaning forward a little. "Haruka's not happy."

Akashi looked at Aomine with no expression particularly. "And?" he asked. "Surely she understands that I'm very busy at the moment," he stated and sat up in his chair. "Tell her to stop being childish. I don't have to be with her at all times." Aomine didn't say anything else because everything he wanted to say should never be heard. "Now it's my turn to tell you something," Akashi said. "Are you free after work today?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll come with me after work. Let's continue now."

~.~

Haruka sighed, walking by herself in the shopping centre as she window shopped. Both Aomine and Akashi had abandoned her and now, she didn't know what to do with herself. While looking at the display of a shop, she saw someone's reflection in the glass and frowned slightly. She quickly turned around and saw Momoi walking with a light blue haired man.

"Momoi-san?" Haruka frowned.

She followed behind the two, spying on the date. She gasped softly when she saw the intimate actions between the two and frowned, quickly pulling her phone out to call Aomine. It rang for a while before Aomine picked up. "_What is it, Ruka-hime?_"

"Where are you right now? Momoi-san is with another man!"

"_Huh? Where are you, Ruka-hime? Are you sure it's Satsuki you see? I just finished the meeting with Akashi. Where are you?_"

"I'm at the shopping centre," Haruka said. "And I'm following Momoi-san. Come quickly, Ao!"

Haruka hung up on Aomine before he could say anything else and she continued following after Momoi and her lover. They came to a café and sat at a table together. Haruka sat at another table that was away from them, hidden but still allowed her to keep an eye on them. She held the menu in front of her to hide her face and watched on.

When the couple finished their milkshakes and cakes, they got up to leave and Haruka was about to follow when a hand on her shoulder pushed her back down into her chair. Haruka looked up and saw Aomine sitting down next to her, ordering a cup of coffee. "Ao!" Haruka frowned, looking at Aomine. "What are you doing ordering a coffee? We have to go after them!"

"Sit down," Aomine said, keeping her in her chair and sighed. "That's Satsuki's boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya. He's also a friend of mine."

"What do you mean her boyfriend? You're her boyfriend," Haruka frowned.

Aomine sighed, ruffling his hair and looked at Haruka. "I'm not her boyfriend. I never was," Aomine admitted. "I lied so you would go out with Akashi," he said. Haruka frowned, staring at him. "I'm sorry, Haruka."

"You lied to me so I would go out with Aka-chan? What does that mean?"

"My boss likes the same girl as I do. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to fight!"

"Fight what?" Aomine asked. "You think I would win against Akashi?"

"I know you will! I was going to choose you if you fought for me!"

Haruka stood up angrily and grabbed her bag, slapping Aomine across the face and stormed off.

~_Few Days Later_~_  
_

Haruka hadn't been contacting Aomine nor Akashi. Her life now only consisted of going to work and going home. She didn't even bother cooking anymore which made Chinatsu's life miserable with pizza almost every night. Her phone had been ringing non-stop with both Aomine and Akashi calling her after work. She picked up neither of their calls and did not talk to them unless it was work related.

At work, Haruka kept her contact with Akashi to the minimal, leaving his office as soon as she had handed documents over. Today was just the same as she walked in, holding a folder with documents that needed to be signed by him. She handed the folder over and watched him sign it before giving it back to her. Haruka took the folder and turned, walking out. "Haruka," Akashi called out, looking up from his work. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haruka said, standing on the spot. "Is there anything else? If not, I have a lot of work to do."

"Are you free after work today?"

"What's it to you?" she asked. "Don't you have meetings to go to? Or clients to see? Or parties to attend?"

"My evening is all yours," Akashi said.

"I have a date with Chinatsu tonight," she stated and walked out.

Haruka went back to her desk and took her heels off, massaging her feet gently. Aomine appeared then and looked at Haruka. She looked up and looked away just as quickly, going back to her computer and typed away. Aomine sensed that she still hadn't forgiven him yet so he just walked past her and entered Akashi's office instead.

After work, Haruka left on the dot to avoid running into Akashi and Aomine. While on the street, Haruka got her phone out to call Chinatsu. "Chinatsu-san, where are you?" she asked, looking at the shops around her and a few fashion stores caught her eyes. "Can you come and shop with me? We can just window shop."

"_Eh? But I'm at work. I just got called in for a shift_," Chinatsu said. "_Don't you have your boyfriend? Just ask him to go shopping with you. Then you won't have to window shop. I'm sure he can buy an entire store for you._"

"I don't want to shop with him," Haruka frowned. "It's fine, I'll shop by myself."

Haruka hung up and sighed, looking around and entered a shop. She looked at the clothes and picked a few, going to try them on then returned them and left. To pass the time, she went to several shops and did the same; trying on clothes then putting them back. When she was tired, Haruka headed into a café and sat at a booth, taking off her heels and groaned softly.

She looked at her phone that was oddly quiet for the evening and checked her call logs. "Would it hurt for you to call?" she frowned, turning her phone off. "Fine then, don't call."

"Why would I call when I'm right here?"

Haruka jumped at the sudden voice, looking up at Akashi who slid himself into the booth, sitting opposite her. "What are you doing here?" she frowned, looking away. "I told you I have a date with Chinatsu-san. Please leave."

"A date with Chinatsu-san?" he smirked a little. "I though she's at work and can't go shopping with you? Isn't that why you've been going in and out of shops by yourself?"

"You stalked me?"

"I was keeping an eye out for you," Akashi stated. "And these are for you."

Akashi handed over a few shopping bags and Haruka frowned, looking into the bags. Inside were a few dresses that Haruka recognised since she just tried them on not too long ago except she had put them back instead of buying them. "I didn't say I wanted these," she said, looking at Akashi. "Do you think you can bribe me with these?"

"I wasn't thinking of bribing you," he said. "I just wanted to see you smile again. I know I haven't been a great boyfriend nowadays and I've been neglecting you. It's only right for you to be mad at me and it's only right for me to make you smile again."

"Why is it that whenever you try to sweet talk, it sounds like you're talking about some kind of philosophy and law?"

"How else is it supposed to sound?"

"Er...romantic?"

"Haruka, you should know by now that I'm not the romantic type."

Haruka glared a little and put the menu down. "Would it hurt for you to try and be a little romantic?" she frowned at him. "You're my boyfriend, Aka-chan. Sometimes I feel like you're my dad..."

"Well now you know how I am as a father," Akashi said. "Are you planning on having dinner here? Let's go somewhere else."

"I want to eat here."

"Haruka."

"Akashi."

Akashi sighed and nodded, getting up. He held his hand out for her and Haruka got up, grabbing the bags with all the dresses in. She walked on in front of him, ignoring the hand he offered to her. She only took a few steps before she groaned a little, feeling the pain in her heels. Akashi took her hand and took the bags for her. "Lean on me if you like," he said. "I know it's hurting you."

"Thank you, Aka-chan..."

"Am I romantic now?"

"Hardly."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know! A general review is also appreciated.

* * *

_What is your dream?_

_TO BE A POLICE AND BRING JUSTICE TO THE WORLD_

Aomine stretched his arms and groaned softly. Just a few days ago, he got the letter telling him that he was accepted into the police academy. Today was the day he was going to move into the dorms and undergo training. Aomine grabbed his packed luggage and left his room, heading for the kitchen. With no time to spare, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a piece of bread, holding it in his mouth and left.

He greeted the security guard at the lobby of his apartment, biting into the bread and chewed. He got on the bus and leaned in his seat, smirking a little to himself.

Today was the day his dream came true.

Aomine had worked hard for this day. He worked out everyday to make sure he stayed fit and solidified the reason for wanting to be a police. First try, and he got into the academy. His mother, on the other hand, preferred for him to have an office job.

"It's too dangerous," she said. "What if I lose my son? Who's going to love me forever?"

Aomine sighed a little and couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself. His mother was a ditzy woman. Everything Aomine did, she was worried but Aomine was more worried about going to the academy and not being there for her. He could just imagine the house burning down because she forgot she was cooking. Aomine sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

Please just survive until I get out, he thought.

The journey to the academy was long but Aomine was too excited to fall asleep during the trip. He felt like a child on his very first school trip. He got off the bus and entered the academy, going to the dorm and put his things away. There were several other men in the same room as him and Aomine was sharing a bunk bed with someone called Sakurai.

"Um...what's your name?" Sakurai asked, looking at Aomine who naturally chose the top bunk. "I'm Sakurai Ryo."

"Aomine Daiki," Aomine said, shaking Sakurai's hand a bit too tightly. "Sorry," he said then frowned at Sakurai. "Aren't you a little weak to be a police?"

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai suddenly exclaimed and bowed at Aomine. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten into your way! I'm sorry that I'm even alive! I'm sorry for following my dream! I'm so sorry!"

Aomine stared at Sakurai with an eyebrow raised, not understanding why he was suddenly apologising. "Bullying on your first day?" a light blonde asked, coming into the room and dumped his bag on the top bunk before pulling himself up onto the bed. He looked at Aomine and frowned at him. "I really don't like the look of you. You look like the delinquents I want to get rid of."

"You're not any better looking yourself," Aomine smirked.

"What did you just say?! You wanna fight, punk?!"

"Please don't fight! I'm sorry for making you fight!" Sakurai frowned and kept bowing.

Aomine grabbed Sakurai's back of the neck and made him stand up straight. "Stop bowing. It's annoying," he frowned before letting the smaller man go and looked at the light blonde. "What's your name? So I know who I'm arresting in the future."

The other man glared at Aomine. "I know you're Aomine Daiki," he said. "Wakamatsu Kosuke. I'm only telling you because I'll be ranks higher than you and you better remember how to greet me."

~.~

Aomine was an ace in the academy. He came out top in every single one of their training which pissed the hell out of Wakamatsu who was only ever second. The more Wakamatsu tried to beat Aomine, the more he messed up. "Looking good there, Wakamatsu," Aomine smirked, finishing up with his training while Wakamatsu was still doing his push-ups.

Wakamatsu glared and increased his speed as Aomine laughed, heading for the showers. "Aomine," the sergeant called. Aomine looked over to the sergeant and saluted him. "Come with me."

Aomine followed the sergeant and they headed for an inspector's room. The sergeant knocked on the door and opened it, letting Aomine in before closing the door. Imayoshi looked up as Aomine saluted and greeted him. "At ease," he said, looking down at a folder. "Aomine Daiki...top student we have in the academy this year. You're doing well."

"Thank you, sir."

"Which is why I want you to get kicked out."

"I'm sorry, sir? Did you say get kicked out?"

"I did indeed," Imayoshi said, looking up with a smile. Aomine wasn't quite sure what the inspector was thinking but he was sure that Imayoshi was crazy to ask Aomine to drop out and give up on his dream. "I can't reveal too much to you but trust me."

Aomine frowned slightly but Imayoshi only smiled at him. "I understand, sir."

"Great. I look forward to it."

~.~

Aomine looked over to Wakamatsu and chewed on his bottom lip. It had been a week since his meeting with the inspector but Aomine had yet came up with a way to get himself kicked out of the academy. However, looking at Wakamatsu gave him an idea. When training was over, they headed to the showers together and Aomine had his towel around his neck.

As he was walking past Wakamatsu, Aomine whipped his towel and whacked it on the back of Wakamatsu's head. As expected, Wakamatsu reacted and grabbed Aomine by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall. "You did that on purpose, didn't you punk?!"

"And if I did?"

Wakamatsu's reply was a punch to Aomine's face. Aomine returned the punch and the two soon started fighting. It wasn't until an officer came did they stop. They were both brought to the disciplinary office to be questioned for their behaviour. "You were always a good student, Aomine, what happened?"

"His face annoyed me."

Wakamatsu glared but didn't do anything since they were both in trouble. "Well, do you know what we do to students who start a fight in the academy?"

"They get kicked out," Aomine said and looked at Wakamatsu. "I understand if you want to kick me out but I was the one who provoked him."

"I know. Wakamatsu will be on cleaning duty for the next two weeks. As for Aomine, as much as I would like you to stay, a good police will never start a fight with his peers. I'm sorry but the academy will not tolerate such behaviour."

"I understand, sir."

~.~

"Well done on getting kicked out," Imayoshi said as soon as Aomine entered his room. "It shows that I'm not wrong in choosing you."

"Can I know what I'm getting myself kicked out for now, sir?" Aomine asked. Imayoshi looked up and threw a folder at him. Aomine caught it and flipped it open, reading through the documents inside. "And this is?"

"Information on an underground organisation that we've been tracking. And on who we think the leader is," Imayoshi explained. "R is a large and growing criminal organisation. Half of Tokyo's drug trafficking is under R's name. Other crimes include prostitution, hit-men, etc. We think the leader of this organisation is a man called Akashi Seijuro. You might know him."

Aomine frowned, flipping to the part on the leader in the folder. "Akashi Seijuro? I think all of Tokyo knows who he is. He's the CEO of Rakuzan and you think he's the mastermind behind all these?"

"We don't know for sure. Which is where you come in. I want you to start working in Rakuzan as an undercover. Get close to Akashi and dig everything up. If we have any evidence that he is involved with R, you will succeed in your mission and become a real police. With that said, I can't one hundred percent say that Akashi Seijuro has anything to do with R."

"So I can't ever be a police if he's not?"

"Not necessarily. As long as you find anything and everything on R, that would be more than enough for us. If we can't catch the mastermind, we can at least shut the organisation down. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you start next week. Good luck."

* * *

_What is your dream?_

_TO BE IN CONTROL OF MY OWN LIFE_

Akashi looked at the basketball across the room from his bed. There was a time when his life was perfect. He was the heir to Rakuzan. His father was easily the most powerful and richest man in Tokyo while his mother was a doting woman who loved both her husband and son. Then everything crumbled when his mother passed away.

His father focused everything on Akashi, controlling everything he did to make sure that Akashi would become the perfect heir to his company. Things only worsened when Rakuzan ran into a little financial problem. His father was forced off the chair and Akashi was made into the CEO. Although now the man with the power, Akashi was still being controlled by his father, forced to do things his way instead.

Kise stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Murasakibara looked up from his work and blinked. "You better not let Aka-chin see you like that," he said. "You might get crushed."

"I can't help it..." Kise yawned again. "This office work is so boring...We only said we would do this because we're scared that Akashicchi would get bored in an office...I didn't think that we were the ones who would get bored."

"What choice do we have? Aka-chin is only following his father's orders."

"And we have to suffer with him?!"

"I hope you're doing your work, Ryouta," Akashi said, appearing behind the two. Kise shivered and quickly went back to his work. "Come to my office. Both of you. Now."

Kise and Murasakibara looked at each other before getting up and followed after Akashi into his office. Murasakibara closed the door and the duo stood in front of Akashi's desk to which Akashi pointed to the chairs and they took the seats. Akashi leaned into his chair, not saying anything and looked out of his window. Kise looked at Murasakibara who turned his head away.

"Er...Akashicchi, what are we here for?"

"I've been thinking," Akashi said, picking up a pen and started playing with it. He still didn't look at Kise or Murasakibara but the two were already used to it. "It's time I've delved into another kind of business," he stated and finally looked at the two. "You are the people I trust the most and I hope that you will help me. We will make a lot with this business. I will take twenty percent of profit and the rest will be divided among you two and the organisation."

"Organisation? Do you mean Rakuzan?" Kise asked.

"No, I don't mean Rakuzan. I mean a whole new other organisation."

"What exactly is this business that you're thinking of, Aka-chin?"

Akashi threw a small packet of white powder onto his desk. The two picked up the packet, taking a close look then realised what it was. "Drugs?!" Kise gasped and Akashi glared. Kise covered his mouth and looked at the packet of drug. "You want us to sell drug, Akashicchi? Are you crazy?!"

"I am very sane, Ryouta. I know exactly what I'm doing. Not only do I want you to sell the drug. I want you to make it, trade and sell it. Whatever you can do with it business wise, I want it done," Akashi said. "I want to take over the underground world. I want all the known criminals in Tokyo to fear us. More importantly, I just want to have a bit of fun. You're welcome to join but if you refuse, I would prefer if you kept your mouths shut or else you will never live to see the sunlight tomorrow."

Kise gulped and looked at Murasakibara. "I'm in," the purple-haired male said plainly. "It sounds like fun."

"Murasakicchi! Have you thought of it thoroughly enough?! This is drug, not some kind of new sweet!" Kise frowned.

"I really don't mind if you don't want to join, Ryouta, but I absolutely hate people who can't decide. Especially men. You should know what you want by now," Akashi stated. "Are you in or are you not? A simple yes or no would suffice. I don't need to hear a lecture."

"I'm in."

"Good," Akashi smiled, sitting up in his chair. "From now on, R will be the biggest, most powerful underground organisation there is."

* * *

_What is your dream?_

_TO MARRY SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME_

Haruka sighed, her chin on the edge of her desk as she sketched away in her book. Her lectures on a Friday afternoon always bored the hell out of Haruka. She wanted to skip them but in order for her to get her degree, that was not a choice. She looked up, staring at the clock just above the lecturer's head and groaned softly to herself.

It had only been half an hour.

She had chosen business management for her degree but that was only because Haruka didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Since young, she had a lot of ambitions. She wanted to be a vet, a teacher, a singer and even a princess. But when the time came to choose a degree that will determine her future, Haruka had no ambitions.

All she wanted in life was a man who would love her and take care of her.

"Wake up!" Chinatsu chirped, jumping onto Haruka as soon as she exited the lecture hall. "You look dead every single time you come out of that lecture hall."

"That's because I would prefer to be dead than to hear that old man drone on and on and on and on," Haruka groaned, leaning on her friend. "You seem happy today," she frowned at her chirpy friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing really. Except I got us tickets to go out to the club tonight!" Chinatsu smirked, showing the tickets off. "They're having a VIP night tonight! How fun is that?!"

Haruka groaned. Ever since she had entered university, she hadn't been out at all. Haruka knew that she should enjoy life a bit and perhaps she would finally meet the one if she finally went out but she could just never bring herself to. "But that's effort..." she groaned. "And I have coursework to hand in. I don't want to go out."

Chinatsu made a face and flicked Haruka in the forehead. "You are no fun. Zero fun in you. You might as well just die alone in your room," her friend rolled her eyes. "What's the point in drawing all those sketches for your perfect wedding if you're not going to go out and meet a guy?"

"I'll meet a guy my own way. Dad says never to trust a man you meet at a bar anyway," Haruka shrugged. "I don't see what I'm missing really."

"Er...fun?" Chinatsu frowned. "Does this mean I have to find someone else to go with?"

"I'm sorry, Chinatsu-san," Haruka smiled. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"How about...if you ever do find a guy and do get married, I get to be the maid-of-honour plus all expenses paid!"

Haruka laughed and nodded. "Okay then, Miss Maid-of-honour."

* * *

~_Presently_~

"Here's your documents," Haruka said, putting the folders on Akashi's desk and smiled at him.

Akashi looked up and nodded but Haruka didn't budge. "Can I help you?" he asked. Haruka pointed at the folders in front of him and he frowned. He opened them and saw post-it notes stuck onto the first page of every folder.

_Are_

_You_

_Free_

_Tonight_

_?_

Akashi smiled a little to himself and looked at Haruka. He tore a post-it note from the pile and wrote his answer on it before sticking it to the coffee cup and handed it to Haruka. "I'd like another cup of coffee please," he said. Haruka took the cup and looked at the note on it.

_Yes, beautiful._

Haruka smiled. "Coming right up," she said, going out and bumped into Aomine who was about to go into Akashi's office. "Oh! Sorry, Ao!" she gasped before giggling a little. "You have a bit of mayonnaise on your cheek," she grinned, wiping it off for him.

Aomine frowned and wiped his cheek as well. "Is that why everyone's been looking at me weirdly since lunch?! Damn those people!" he frowned. "Well, the princess is cheerful. Did something happen?"

"Going on a date with Aka-chan tonight," Haruka smiled.

"Have fun then," Aomine said, giving her wink before going into Akashi's office.

Haruka stared after Aomine and her smile disappeared. She was happy that she was having a date with Akashi that night but she couldn't get it out of her head that Aomine still had feelings for her. Once in a while, she would think of what it would be like if she did go out with Aomine instead. Haruka shook her head, snapping herself back to reality.

"I have Aka-chan and I'm perfectly happy with him," she said to herself before nodding and smiled. "Akashi Seijuro is my perfect man."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know! A general review is also appreciated.

* * *

Akashi opened the door and let Aomine step in to what looked like an ordinary house from the outside. Inside, it was empty except for a sofa and a TV in the living room. Akashi led Aomine down the stairs to the basement, the complete opposite of the house. It was hard to believe that such a huge basement belonged to the ordinary house sitting above.

Kise looked up from the sofa, holding a controller in his hand and raised an eyebrow. He didn't move from his spot but didn't look away from Aomine either, seeing the tanned male for the first time ever. Murasakibara came out from what looked like a make-shift kitchen and blinked, staring at Aomine. Aomine stared back, amazed at the fact that the tall male could fit in the basement, albeit, he had to bend but still.

"This is Daiki," Akashi said, walking over to the dining table and turned the laptop on. "He will be helping us from now on."

"What?" Kise frowned, looking at Aomine. "Him? Can we trust him, Akashicchi? Does he even know what he's doing here?"

"He'll be dealing with the accounting," Akashi stated and opened up several documents on the laptop. "Come here, Daiki."

Aomine walked over to Akashi, feeling excitement as he smirked a little. Finally, he was going to get his hands on evidence that would put Akashi behind bars and shut down his organisation. Aomine looked at the laptop screen and frowned a little to himself. He knew what the numbers meant but nothing in that document would link back to Akashi. Nor Kise or Murasakibara either.

Akashi looked at Aomine, noticing his frown. "Something wrong, Daiki? I'm sure some simply maths involving money wouldn't be too hard for you now, would it?"

"Of course not," Aomine said, taking his seat. "But what are these for? I haven't seen these figures before in the company documents."

"So he really doesn't know what we do?" Kise asked, rolling his eyes. "Akashicchi, you're making a mistake."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Akashi stated. "Just do as you're told, Daiki, and ask no questions. I'll tell you when the time is right." Just then, Akashi's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID before picking up. "Haruka?"

Kise smirked a little at the change of tone in Akashi's voice and Akashi shot him a look. With Akashi's back turned and no one looking at him, Aomine frowned and glared a little. He looked back to the laptop and got on to do what Akashi told him to. The sooner he got evidence on Akashi and send him behind bars, the sooner Haruka would be in his arms instead.

~_Few Days Later_~

"Haruka," Akashi called. The blonde turned around and looked at Akashi, smiling a little. "I'm going to have to cancel on the date tonight. Daiki and I have some business to attend to," he said. Instead of pouting and being upset, Haruka frowned and gave Akashi a look. Akashi noticed the look and stared back at her. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Um...are you secretly gay, Aka-chan?" she asked. Akashi was obviously not expecting that answer and was slightly taken aback. "It's just...you've been dealing with a lot of businesses with Ao lately. I get that you two are like brothers and that you might have a little bromance going on but if your bromance turns into romance..."

"You should be an author instead, Haruka," Akashi stated, holding back a laugh. "For you to think that Daiki and I are in a secret homosexual relationship, I must really be an unreliable boyfriend. How about I promise my weekend to you?" he asked. "Will that make you feel any better?"

"And no mention of Ao?"

"Promise." Haruka smiled and nodded, heading out of Akashi's office. "Haruka, call me when you get home."

~.~

Haruka got out of the taxi after paying the fare and stood just outside the driveway to her house, looking in her handbag for her house key. Buried deep in the many items that lived in her bag, it was taking Haruka quite a while to fish the keys out. Just as he fingers brushed past the keyring, a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose as someone grabbed her from behind.

The cloth smelt odd and was pressed against Haruka's nose firmly. She struggled, dropping her bag and emptied its contents. She flailed her arms to no avail as she was slowly consciousness. Once the girl was limp, her kidnapper held her under her arms and dragged her into the van that was parked right next to them.

Fifteen minutes later, Chinatsu hummed softly to herself as she strolled down the street, heading for her house. She stopped short in front of her house, recognising Haruka's handbag on the floor and frowned slightly. "Oh man...you didn't bring your red head home for sex, did you?" she frowned and picked up the bag, throwing everything that fell on the floor back in. "Haruka, I'm going to kill you if I see you naked!" Chinatsu shouted.

The last item she picked up was Haruka's house key and that made Chinatsu stopped. If Haruka's key was lying on the pavement, there was no way she could have made it into the house. Chinatsu looked around and frowned. At times like this, she hated the area they lived in. It was usually quiet and most households would have their curtains drawn by the time both of them got home or the owners would be at work. Chinatsu couldn't even ask if anyone saw what happened to Haruka.

The only thing Chinatsu could do was call Haruka's phone that she would normally keep on her person instead of in her bag. She listened as she unlocked the front door, entering into their house and waited for Haruka to pick up. However, the phone only rang without anyone picking up. When it went to voicemail, Chinatsu ended the call and tried again.

This time, it went straight to voicemail, indicating that the phone had been turned off. Sensing that something was wrong, Chinatsu called Akashi, tapping her foot as she waited for him to pick up. "Oh red head!" she gasped, a little too happy that he had picked up. "Is Haruka with you? Please tell me you didn't kidnap her and is now having sex with her."

"_First of all, if I wanted to have sex with Haruka, I wouldn't need to kidnap her. And secondly, she's not with me so she can't be having sex with me. Why do you ask?_"

"Well, who knows what kind of kink you have?" Chinatsu mumbled. "I want to know where Haruka is. Her bag was in front of the house with everything out. Her key was there as well so she couldn't be home. I thought maybe she would be with you."

"_She's not. She's supposed to be home,_" Akashi stated. "_Speaking of which, she was supposed to call me._"

"Well, maybe she's with Aomine?"

"_Daiki is with me so that would be quite impossible unless there is another Aomine that Haruka knows of._"

"Well, where could she be?!"

"_Sorry, I have a call coming in. I'll look for her. In the mean time, just sit and wait for news from me._"

Akashi hung up on Chinatsu and answered the incoming call. "_Akashi._" Akashi frowned, looking at the caller ID. It was an unknown number but Akashi knew who was on the other line though neither of them were supposed to know each other's number. "_Are you missing your girlfriend?_"

"What have you done to her, Shogo?"

"_I don't like it when you call me by my name, Akashi,_" Haizaki said. "_As much as I would love to do something to her, I haven't laid a finger on her. Yet. She's pretty, isn't she? Her body is nice too. You've bagged yourself a nice one. Seems like you're quite serious with her. Oh how I would love to ravage her._"

"You lay a finger on her and I will make sure that you can never touch anything ever again in your life."

"_Ooh, scary. But it seems like you've forgotten that your girlfriend is in my hands. You wouldn't want something to happen to her, would you?_"

Aomine watched as Akashi frowned. It was the first time it looked like Akashi didn't know what to do. Although Aomine wasn't entirely sure of the situation, he had a feeling that Haruka was in danger because of Akashi. With that thought, he glared at Akashi, wishing death upon him. "What do you want?" Akashi asked.

"_Just to have a little fun. I want to see you panic, Akashi._"

"I don't have a lot of patience, Shogo. Tell me what you want."

"_I want half of your drug business. And I want your gang out of my territory. Can that be done?_"

Akashi didn't say anything and frowned slightly. "You want half of my drug business and want me to give up territory to you?"

"_Are you saying no? Oh look, looks like my knife accidentally cut into her shirt. Ooh, nice boobs._"

"Don't touch her, Shogo!" Akashi shouted. Aomine looked at the red head and frowned. Akashi looked to Aomine and frowned, waving him off to dismiss him. "Where are you? We can talk about this, Shogo."

Aomine left like Akashi wanted him to and as soon as he was out, he pulled his phone out and called Imayoshi. "_You're not supposed to call me, Aomine. You're an undercover. You cannot let Akashi Seijuro know that you're a police._"

"I know but I need your help," Aomine said. "Ruka-hime has been kidnapped. I don't know who by but Akashi called him by the name Shogo. Try tracking her phone to find her location. If it's off, track the location of when it was last on and search the vicinity. Save her, Imayoshi. Save her now."

"_Aomine, I've told you many times not to get attached. You're too far gone with this girl. You cannot fall in love with her._"

"I'm telling you to save her!" Aomine shouted into his phone.

There was silence on Imayoshi's side of the line and Aomine frowned, waiting for his boss' reply. "_Considering that a citizen is in danger, I shall help you just this once and find her. However, Aomine, I would like you to promise me that you will not act on your feelings for her. I want you to get your mission down as soon as possible and leave. Do you_ _understand?_"

"Yes sir."

~.~

Haizaki stared at Haruka who was bound to her chair and was blindfolded. "What do you see in Akashi?" Haizaki asked, leaning forward on the back of the chair and rested his arms on it. "Because he's the CEO of Rakuzan? Do you even know what he does for a living?"

"He's the CEO of Rakuzan..." Haruka replied. "I don't know what you want but Akashi will come and get me soon."

"Will he? I think his business is a little bit more important than you are. It's always the most important thing to him. I don't think he would care about a girl who he can just throw aside. He can always get a new girl after all," Haizaki smirked. He reached forward and touched Haruka's cheek gently, chuckling when she flinched.

"Boss!"

Haizaki frowned, looking over his shoulder at the frantic underling who just ran in, panting heavily. "What is it?" he asked. "If it's Akashi, I told you to make him wait no matter what. He won't do anything as long as we have her."

"It's not Akashi...It's the police!"

Haizaki got up, knocking his chair over and looked at Haruka. "Damn that red head..." he muttered. "Let's go before we get caught." Haizaki was about to leave when the police rushed in, holding their guns in their hands and were aiming at Haizaki. "Fuck..."

"Do not move!" the police shouted.

Haizaki held his hands in the air as a police walked over to him, taking his hands and bend his arms behind his back, cuffing them. Haruka flinched when she felt someone coming near her but was reassured by the police as the blindfold was taken off. Relieved, Haruka could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she was being untied.

She was escorted out where an ambulance was waiting just in case she was injured. Standing outside behind the police line was Aomine, waiting for Haruka to come out. As soon as she saw him, Haruka ran up to him and hugged him tightly before the police could stop her. "Ao! Oh my gosh...thank goodness you're here...I was so scared..."

Aomine stroked her hair and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay now. Go with the police, I'll be following behind. I've called Akashi, he'll meet us at the hospital."

Haruka snuggled more into Aomine and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I only need Ao," she whispered. "Please ride in the ambulance with me..."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Akashi or Aomine? You decide! Leave a review to let me know! A general review is also appreciated.

* * *

"Haruka!"

As soon as Haruka came out from the A&E room, Akashi was waiting outside for her while Aomine was nowhere to be seen. Haruka went into Akashi's arms naturally but her mind was filled with Aomine. Akashi held her tightly in her arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm okay, Aka-chan..." she whispered softly and pulled away. "Who were those guys?"

"Some thugs trying to blackmail me," Akashi lied. "You're staying with me tonight. For the next few nights. I'm protecting you."

"It's okay, Aka-chan," Haruka frowned. "I want to go home. My home."

Akashi stared at her before nodding and kissed her forehead. "Your home it is then," he whispered and took her hand, leading the way out to his car. The journey to her house was in silence. Haruka stared out of the window and had a lot of questions regarding her kidnapping but decided to keep them to herself instead. Akashi kept glancing over to her to check that she was okay, not one bit worrying that Haruka didn't buy his story.

When they arrived outside her house, Haruka climbed out of the car by herself and headed up to the front door, opening it. "It's okay, Chinatsu-san's here," Haruka lied, knowing fully well that Chinatsu was visiting her parents out of town. "Aka-chan, please just let me be alone," she said softly.

"If anything happens, call me. Or have Chinatsu call me. Understand?"

Haruka nodded and only then did Akashi allow the seclusion Haruka claimed she wanted. Haruka peeked from her window, watching as Akashi got into his car and drove off. She waited for a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't suddenly come back before pulling her phone out, dialling someone's number. She pressed her phone to her ear, waiting for that someone to pick up. On the first ring, he picked up.

"_Are you okay, princess?_"

"I just got home," Haruka said. "Chinatsu-san's out of town and I'm alone. Can you please come over?"

"_Akashi left you alone in the house?_"

"I lied to him about Chinatsu-san. I want you here tonight, Ao, please."

Twenty minutes, the doorbell rang.

Without checking to see who it was, Haruka opened the door and hugged the tanned male. Aomine placed his arm naturally around her and stepped into her house, closing the door behind him. "I'm here now."

Haruka cuddled into Aomine and closed her eyes, gripping onto him tightly. Aomine sighed softly and managed to take his shoes off without using his hands then suddenly swept Haruka off her feet. He headed for the living room but Haruka shook her head. "My room's the first door on the right," she said. "Upstairs."

Aomine looked over to the stairs and sighed, going up as she had asked for. He went into her room and placed her on the bed gently. "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right here."

~_Next Morning_~

Chinatsu stepped into the house, taking her shoes off. She stared at the pair of men's shoes and raised an eyebrow. "You better not be naked, Haruka!" Chinatsu shouted, walking into the living room. No clothes were strewn anywhere. Good sign. Chinatsu then dared herself to go upstairs and knocked on Haruka's door. "Please tell me you're not having sex."

The door opened but the person who walked out was not Haruka. Aomine looked down at the shorter female and put a finger to his lips, pointing to the sleeping Haruka. "It took a while for her to fall asleep so please, don't wake her," he said, stepping out of the room and closed the door behind him. Chinatsu was baffled, staring after Aomine as he went down the stairs.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex with her," Chinatsu said as she followed after Aomine. He went into the kitchen and put the coffee maker on, acting as if it was his home. "She has a boyfriend. A very scary boyfriend, may I add. Your boss!"

"We didn't do anything," Aomine said. "She was scared and called me. I came over to check that she was okay and stayed the night to protect her. Nothing more, nothing less."

Chinatsu stared at him and frowned slightly. "It better be that way. Look, you're sexy and all but Haruka's much better off with red head. He's richer and better looking. And at least he was clear on what he wanted. Yeah, Haruka told me everything. So please, just leave her alone. Leave her to her boyfriend."

"Why is everyone telling me that I can't be with her?" Aomine asked, snapping at Chinatsu. "Huh? What is it that Akashi has that I don't? Money? Do you even know how he makes his money? If anything, I'm the best person to be with Haruka so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make breakfast for her."

For once, Chinatsu was dumbfounded as she stepped out of the way, letting Aomine have access to their kitchen. When breakfast was done, as if on cue, Haruka walked down the stairs, yawning and looked at Chinatsu. "You're home," she said sleepily. "I thought you won't be back until tomorrow?"

"I was worried about you," Chinatsu said. "I couldn't find you when I got home and called your boyfriend. He didn't tell me what was going on so I went with my plans and visited my parents. And I come home to this," she frowned, pointing at Aomine. "Haruka, tell me you're not a cheater."

Haruka sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm not cheating," Haruka muttered softly and gave Aomine a smile as she started eating breakfast. She took a bite of the food and made a face, pushing the plate away. "I'm thinking about cheating," she admitted and looked at Chinatsu. "I don't know who I want, okay? I think a girl gets to choose before making a decision."

"Yeah well, sleeping with your boyfriend's employee isn't going to solve your problem."

"I'm not sleeping with Ao," Haruka frowned.

"I'm still here," Aomine stated.

Chinatsu looked at him and gave him a fake smile before looking at her friend. "Just saying. I mean, take the red head and leave this tanned hottie for me, okay? Just a suggestion."

"Do you have a crush on Ao?" Haruka asked, frowning slightly. "You can't have him. He's mine."

"You have red head. Don't be greedy."

"Yeah well, he's mine too."

"Still here." The two girls looked at Aomine before looking away, dismissing him. "Princess, eat up."

Chinatsu eyed the breakfast Aomine made for Haruka and frowned deeply. "Er...what is that?" she asked, using the fork to poke at what looked like charcoal. "Is that...egg?" she frowned. "How the hell do you think this is edible?"

"I'm not a great cook, okay? Get over it."

"See? Red head is much better for you. Tanned boy here is probably only good in bed."

"Still here!"

~_A Week Later_~

Haruka chewed on her pen while typing on the computer. She kept pressing the backspace key as she was making mistakes the entire time. For an entire week, Aomine had stayed over at her house. They didn't do anything apart from Aomine keeping her company. And for the entire week, Haruka had ignored all calls and texts from Akashi.

Haruka stiffened when Akashi opened his office door. He looked at Haruka and walked over to her, knocking on the desk to get her attention but Haruka refused to look up at him. "Haruka," Akashi said, frowning a little. "Haruka, talk to me. I haven't heard your voice for a week. Are you mad about what happened?"

"I um...I just need some time," Haruka lied, still not looking at Akashi.

"Time for what?" Akashi asked. "If you're not angry with me, then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I..." Haruka frowned, chewing on her bottom lip. "Just give me some time, okay? I'll...I'll be back to normal soon."

"Yo."

Haruka sat up straight in her chair as soon as she heard Aomine's voice and Akashi noticed it. Akashi nodded to Aomine and pointed at his office, signalling for the other male to go in. Akashi looked at Haruka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take all the time you need," he said. "But I hope you make the right choice."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm having major writer's block for this fic! . I won't be updating as often...Sorry!


End file.
